Truth and Consequences
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc runs into serious trouble after helping a farm family.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical November day in Dodge, except for the fact the town folk still seemed to be riding the good feelings left from the fall fair; unusual for this time of year. Rather than lamenting and chewing about the looming winter weather, they focused on the good memories, even if it was a laugh about Ed O'Connor's eaten cabbage. The temperatures seemed typical for the prairie town as they fluctuated throughout the day from warm to cold and back again; the nights cold get quite cool.

It was early Monday morning as Wilbur Jonas paused before he opened his store; his right hand still bothering him after being hit with the hammer. He decided to pay the doctor a visit. Jonas climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Doc stated from within.

The store owner carefully opened the door and stepped into the doctor's office. There was already a man there who appeared quite agitated, which caused the store owner to turn to the door.

"Just hold on Jonas," Doc barked. "I'll be with you in a minute," he stated.

Wilbur Jonas nodded and stepped off to the side as he watched the doctor with the other man. "Okay. Find. I'll be right out as soon as I get somethings together. In the mean time, give your boy a few drops of this, it will help with the pain,. Make sure you keep him still and give him water," he said as he handed the farmer a small bottle.

The man nodded, "Thanks Doc. I'll see you when you get there. I would have brought Peter here, but he said that just the slightest movement caused him too much pain," the farmer stated nervously.

Doc nodded, "If the break is as be as you say it is, I can well imagine. Now you get moving," he shooed the man from his office.

Thomas Hayes quickly left the doctor's office, closing the door behind him.

Doc busied himself with the things he needed to treat a broken leg. He then paused and looked over to the store owner, "I'm sorry, Jonas. What can I do for you?" he asked stepping toward the man.

Jonas was between feelings, "I guess it can wait," he stammered.

"What can wait?" Doc almost barked at the store owner.

"My hand," Jonas tried to smile.

Doc looked Jonas in the eyes, "As soon as I'm back from the Hayes place, I'll look at your hand," he winked. He knew by the look on the store owner's face that he was still in a degree of discomfort with the hand; perhaps there was a cracked bone, after all. He resumed what he was doing.

"That'll be fine Doc," Jonas smiled slightly as he watched the doctor go back to packing some things. "Later today?" he asked meekly.

Doc looked over his glasses at the store owner, "I should hope so! The Hayes place is only just past Wright. I should be there in an hour," he returned his attention to his work.

"I'll see you this afternoon then," Jonas smiled as he moved to the door and opened it.

"Yup," Doc stated as he looked up. "Could you do me a favour and ask Hank to get my buggy ready?"

"Certainly," Jonas nodded and left the doctor's office. The wind seemed a little chillier after having been in a warm building. Jonas pulled his coat collar tight around his neck as he left the doctor's office to go to the stable. He was grateful no one was waiting at the store at the early hour of the day.

By the time Doc had organized the things he needed to treat a broke leg and leave his office, Hank had his buggy ready and waiting in the alley below the stairs. The doctor ambled down the stairs and looked over to see Jonas shaking his right hand and cursing slightly. Although he thought it was slightly amusing, he also realized that the store owner was suffering. He walked over, "I meant what I said," he looked Jonas in the eye.

The store owner blinked in understanding, "I know Doc. I'll see you later today," he quickly flashed a smile and went on about his business.

Doc drew a deep breath and shook his head as he walked to his buggy and climbed in. With a slight clip of the reins they were off to the Hayes farm. Wilbur Jonas watched over his shoulder as the buggy travelled up Front Street and finally disappeared past the buildings. "That is a job I would never envy," he uttered as he reached for the broom and began to sweep the boardwalk in front of the general store.

The journey out to the Hayes farm was fairly swift, although Doc felt that the daytime temperature had dropped but a degree or two; perhaps it was because the clouds came and went as the sun tried to warm the day. One thing was for certain – fall was most definitely here as the geese from up north were now making their way south in the big V's and the characteristic honk they made. Doc pondered their calls and he attributed them as chatting or telling which goose was next to lead. It, he gathered, would take a great more study than a ride out into the country to determine.

Within a few minutes, Doc turned his rig up the long lane to the Hayes farm. The family had a good reputation in Dodge and they were also known to keep their farm in order and it was more than the case as Doc scanned the farm as he rode along.

He reached the house and set the foot break on his rig. He stepped down and pulled a rope and weight to which he attached to the horse's harness, near the bit. As he looked about, Doc retrieved his medical bag and walked to the house.

Martha Hayes was at the front door to greet him, "Oh, Doc. You're here. Peter's in awful pain," she stated.

"I can imagine. Being kicked in the leg by a horse can't be good," Doc said with a tick of his head. "Lead me to him," he motioned.

Doc entered the room where the young man lay. He was clearly in a lot of pain, even though his father had given him some of the laudanum. Doc set his medical bag down on the chair and sat on the bed next to the boy. He peeled back the blankets and took a look at Peter's leg. It was much worse than he imagined. But he was confident that with what he could do and adequate care, the leg could be save.

Doc looked up to Peter's parents, "I think I can save his leg, but I need a lot of hot water and you will need to follow my instructions when I'm through," he stated. Both Thomas and Martha Hayes nodded. Martha quickly left to get the water for the doctor. Thomas stood worried for his only son.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc and Thomas Hayes where able to set the broke femur, much to Peer's discomfort; the young man eventually passed out from the pain. In a way it made Doc's job a little bit easier as he put wooden splints on the leg and bound them snugly. The doctor stood up from his work, and removed his glasses, placing them in the metal case he kept in his vest. He then pulled the blankets back up over the boy.

Without mincing words Doc spoke, "He's going to be in some pain for a while. And he's not out of the woods. The leg is set, and I hope that it's a good one, but if any infection sets into the bone," he said looking down at the restful face of Peter and blinked, "The leg might have to come off," he then looked at both Thomas and Martha as they supported each other in the doorway.

"Thank you for coming out here, Doc," Thomas finally spoke as he watched the doctor gather his things as he prepared to leave.

Doc nodded, "I'll come out again tomorrow," he said as he pulled on his suit coat. "But if the swelling gets worse, you come for me tonight," he spoke with reassurance. "I don't think that there will be anymore swelling, but you just never know," he tried to smiled. "Keep some cold water handy and place a damp cloth on his leg every half hour. That should help keep it under control. I'll have to readjust those straps in a few days too, once the welling is down," he added as he placed his black felt hat on top of his head. "I'll see you later," he sighed as he walked to the front door. "Oh, and just a few drops of laudanum every now and then for the fist few days and after that the pain ill be more of an ache," he added.

"Thanks again, Doc," Martha weakly smiled. Doc ticked his head in acknowledgement as he reached for the doorknob and opened it. The wind seemed a little stronger and the temperature a little cooler. This was a part of his job he disliked, but he had to do it. Doc walked to his buggy and lifted the weight and placed in on the floor of the buggy as he did with this medical bag. Slowly the doctor climbed up on to the seat and pulled the canopy up, hoping that it would cut down on the wind, and it seemed to help a little. Doc smiled at himself for his quick thought of ingenuity as he gathered the reins and released the brake. In his mind, he was savouring a drink at the Long Branch now, so much so, he could almost taste it. He estimated the time to be about three o'clock or there about, and a quick peek at his pocket watch confirmed that he was only fifteen minutes off. There was still plenty of daylight to get back to town.

After about twenty minutes, Doc remembered Wilbur Jonas' hand and he frowned; perhaps a bone was cracked he thought to himself. He really couldn't be certain without a way to look at the bones, without the skin, "Well, I'm certainly not cutting him open," he muttered to himself. "If there was only a way that a doctor could examine the human skeleton with a picture," he muttered to himself. "By golly, it would sure make a doctor's job easier. I mean the time I've spent sweating over Matt or Festus looking for bullet, when all I would have to do is take a photograph of them," he ticked his head. "That would be amazing; imagine seeing the human skeleton without the skin. I'd want a proper office and an nurse," he further dreamed. Then his mind came back to Jonas, "I feel badly for him" he ticked his head. "I bet his hand hurts more than he tells me," he frowned and ticked his head.

Doc's buggy rounded a curve in the road, that was lined with groves of trees on either side. There in the middle of the road was a saddled horse; just standing here. "Whoa," Doc said as he pulled gently on the reins to stop Popcorn.

Doc's eyes surveyed the area and couldn't see anything amiss nor did he see the horse's owner. He set the brake on the buggy and slowly climb down from the rig to look at the horse. "Hey there," he spoke calmly to the animal and was able to grab it's reins. He looked the horse over and noticed a great deal of blood on the saddle. It wasn't a horse he recognized from Dodge. Slowly he walked the animal back to the buggy and tied it to the back.

Doc then thought about the blood, "Someone's hurt bad," he muttered he walked to the edge of the road, and peered thought the trees trying to see if he could see the wounded owner of the horse. He didn't see anything on the left side and with a swipe of his moustache he turned to look over the right, but instead he turned with into the barrel of a gun. The doctor swallowed hard as he looked down at the blue steel and up at the man behind the gun.

It was later in the day, when Wilbur Jonas decided to check in with Doc. The store owner hadn't seen the doctor return, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't in his office. It had been a busy day in the store, so he might have just missed him. Jonas flipped the open sign to closed and pull the door closed before he made his way to the top of the stairs and to the office above the general store. He then gently rapped on the door, "Doc?" he called.

There was no answer. Jonas twisted his mouth in thought. ""Maybe he just didn't hear me," he shrugged and opened the door. The room was cool, as the little wood stove was not lit. Jonas checked the back room and there was no sign of the doctor. "Maybe he stopped at the Long Branch," he deduced and walked back to the door, closing behind him.

The store owner descended the stairs and almost bumped into the marshal, "Oh, hello Matt," Jonas smiled. Matt acknowledged the store owner and was about to continue on his way when Jonas asked him, "Have you seen Doc this afternoon?"

"No, why?" Matt asked. It wasn't like the store owner to keep track of people's whereabouts.

"He was going to look at my hand this morning, but get called out to the Hayes place near Wrigth," he indicated.

"What happened that they needed Doc?" Matt asked as he hooked his thumbs over his belt.

"Sounds like the boy broke his leg. Bad from what Thomas was saying," Jonas lamented. "I just thought that Doc would be back by now," he sighed.

Matt looked up to the sky, "There's still daylight left. Maybe they offered him a meal before he left," the marshal smiled. "I'm sure he'll beck in a while," he tried to reassure the store owner. "Put some ice on your hand in the mean time," he gently patted the older man on the shoulder.

Jonas smiled weakly, "Thanks, Matt," he said with a tinge of sarcasm. "I'll check the Long Branch. Maybe he's in there," Jonas mumbled as he stepped passed the marshal in search of the town doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc took several steps backward and he glared at the gunman, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked firmly.

"More like who are you and what are you doing with that horse?" Frankie Sloane snarled and moved forward.

Rick Winslow stepped out of the woods near Doc's buggy. He looked around the rig and noticed the black leather bag. Winslow opened the bag, "Hey, I think he's a sawbones," he shouted to Sloane.

"Is that right?" he snarled.

Doc frowned and ran his hand across his moustache before he answered, "That's right," he then glanced over to the other man. "Don't paw through that! Those are medical instruments and they are delicate," he growled. Winslow closed the bag and watched Sloane and the doctor.

"What kind of doctor? Animal or human?" Sloane then asked as he stepped forward, matching the paces that Doc had stepped back. Again Doc swallowed, "Human," he stated.

"Well, ain't our lucky day, Winslow! We have us a human doctor," Sloane smiled maliciously. Doc wanted to make a run for it, but the gunman still held the gun on him.

"Maybe he can fix Jeb up," Winslow said as he walked toward the two men who were standing in the middle of the road.

"Who's Jed, and how did he get hurt?" Doc asked.

"That's none of your business. Your business is to fix him up," Sloane said as he grabbed Doc by the right lapel and pushed him towards the woods. "Move it," he barked and motioned for Winslow to bring the buggy and horse.

There was a man laying at the base of a large tree, "Now you fix him up so that he can ride," Sloane ordered.

The fading day light made examining the man in the woods difficult. Doc crouched down and looked at the wound to the man's upper chest. He felt around and realized that the bullet went through him from the the back to the front; he'd been back shot. Doc chose not to say anything about it, but theorized by the nature of the injury and the state of the men, they were running from something.

Doc stood up, "It's pretty bad. I can't work on him here," he stated. "I need to get him to my office," he added.

"We're not going to any town. You fix him up right here," Sloane shoved Doc, who lost his footing in the uneven ground and pitched sideways, landing next to the wounded man. His eyes narrowed, "I need to get him somewhere warm," he snarled back. "And a damn camp fire won't do."

Winslow and Sloane exchanged looks. Sloane thrust his gun into the holster and reached down, grabbing Doc by both lapels and pulled him to his feet, "We're not taking him to any town," he hissed. "You fix him up, or you're going to join him," he warned.

Doc pulled himself away from the gunman, "There's an abandoned cabin just around the bend off the road. At least it will have a fire place and a roof," he said straightening his coat.

"You're a feisty one, ain'tcha?" Sloane laughed. "Alright. We go there and you'd better fix him up," the gunman snapped.

Doc had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd dealt with the likes of these men before and usually nothing good comes at the end. Doc wet his lips and walked over to the wounded man, "Let's get him into the buggy," he stated.

Sloane motioned for Winslow to help the doctor, which he quickly did. The two men were able to load the unconscious man onto the small platform behind the seat. Sloane stepped forward and eyed the doctor, "You better not be stringing me along, old man," he growled. "Do you want your friend fixed up or not?" Doc asked as he climbed up on the the seat and flicked the reins, heading to the cabin he spoke of. Sloane again held his gun on the doctor.

Kitty shrugged, "Nope. I haven't seen Doc since last night when he left," she replied to Wilbur Jonas' question. "If he said he'll be back later, then he'll be back later," she said leaning on the bar, studying the store owner's face. "If your hand hurts so much, why don't you put some ice on it?" she asked.

Jonas rolled his eyes; was everyone now a doctor he wondered.

Kitty noted the look on Jonas' face and smiled, "I bet that Martha insisted that Doc have dinner with them. He would have missed lunch otherwise," she patted the store owner on the forearm. "How about I give you a whiskey, that might make you forget about your hand for a while," she smiled.

"Thanks Miss Kitty, but I should really be getting back to the store," Jonas smiled. "I'll hold you to that offer in about an hour," he half laughed as he left the saloon. The air was again even cooler. Jonas pulled the collar closed with this left hand as he walked back to the store. With a pause, he decided to go up and light the little wood stove so that when Doc did return, the room would be cozy. It was the least he could do.

Doc pulled the buggy up to the front door of the old shack and upon Sloane's instruction, Winslow now held his gun on the doctor as Sloane inspected the place. Doc watched on and with every second he tried to hatch an escape plan, but nothing was coming to him, especially now that the sun was down behind the hills and night was only minutes away. Typically November with it being day light one minute and dark the next. And then there was the cold north winds returning. Doc shivered on the buggy seat.

"It seems alright," Sloane yelled from the rustic cabin. "Get Jeb in here with that doctor so we can get a move on," he growled at Winslow. Both Doc and Rick Winslow moved Jeb Turner to the shack and placed him on the table at the centre of the room. "I'll need a fire and water," Doc stated as he went back to his buggy.

"Just where do you think you're going" Sloane asked curtly.

"To get my medical bag that your monkey pawed through. I need those tools and they need to be sterilized," Doc snapped. He was hungry and he was angry.

Sloane motioned with his gun for the doctor to continue; he watched from the door as the physician retrieved his medical bag and a blanket that he kept under the seat. Slowly Doc returned to the cabin, "Now how about a fire?" he asked.

Rick Winslow found an oil lantern and had it lit, "This might help you," he said shyly.

"Keep away from him, Rick. He's slick, this one," Sloane stated. "Get that fire place lit up. I want to be on the road before morning," he stated.

"What about the water?" Doc asked as he looked up from the man on the table.

"Once I get the fire going, I'll see if I can get some," Winslow stated from the hearth.

Sloane shook is head at his young friend, "Just give him Jeb's canteen. We can refill it in the morning," he scoffed.

"I need more than a canteen of water," Doc looked up having just put his glasses on and began to look at the bullet wound.

"You sure are needy, ain'tcha?" Sloane growled.

"If you want this man to ride in the morning, I'll need more water, that's all there is to it," Doc snapped back.

"Winslow. Find this quack some water," Sloane sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now seven in the evening and Jonas left the Long Branch after he had a few drinks and took Kitty up on her earlier offer. She was right, however, as the drinks were making him forget about his hand for the time being. The store owner wandered along the boardwalk and then stopped as he had forgotten to look up to Doc's office to see if had returned. He paused and thought, "He'd just tell me to put ice on it," Jonas joked with himself. "I'll see him in the morning," the store owner smiled as he continued on his way home for the night. The night was now very cool. His only thought now was whether Ellen would scold for begin an hour late.

Rick Winslow did find water, as a creek ran passed the cabin. There was even an old pot left hanging from the bar in the fireplace. Before long, he had the water sufficiently heated for Doc's needs.

The doctor had removed his suit coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves then got to work on the wounded man, even though the he knew he was fighting a losing battle. There was no way he could save Jeb, but he needed to pretend as long as he could so that he could try and make a break for it, at least that was his thinking. He was cold and hungry even though there was a fairly decent fire burning in the hearth, there was no food, nor did it look like there would be time to stop and if even if there were any.

Doc shook his head at the extent of the wound, as he probed for bone before he could clean and mend the injury.

Both Sloane and Winslow watched with interest, but Sloane watched for more. Somehow he knew that the doctor was up to something. The gunman stepped closer and made a face at the sight of the bullet hole, "He ain't moving much," he growled. "I thought you were a doctor!"

Doc's eyebrows knitted together over the comment then looked up over his glasses, "Of course he isn't. He's out cold. You're lucky he's even alive, he's lost so much blood!" he scolded the men returning his attention to probing the wound.

"Just get him ready to ride by morning," Sloane ordered. "I don't want to be sitting around too much longer. We've lost enough time as it is," he huffed.

Doc said nothing, as he pulled the probe from the wound and placed it in the pan of water. He then picked up the sutures and began closing the hold on Jeb's chest. "I'll need him rolled over in a few minutes," he said to no one in particular. He finished for the thread and placed the curved needle into the pan with the probe. "Are you going to help me, or not?" he snapped at the men.

Again Sloane kept his distance from the doctor, and motioned for Winslow to help him. The two men were able to gently roll Jeb over on the table. Doc turned the unconscious man's head to one side, as to not hurt his neck. The doctor then went to work cutting away at the vest and shirt to expose the entry wound. Doc shook his head; he was now really wondering how the man came to be shot, so he decided to ask, "How did this happen anyway?"

"We were hunting," Sloane snapped at the question.

"Then why didn't you take him to a doctor?" Doc was now standing straight, looking Frankie Sloane in the eyes.

"He didn't complain about it until just before we found you. Are we lucky?," Sloane said sarcastically.

Doc frowned; of course he knew the men were lying through their teeth. The entry wound was made with a handgun, not a rifle and based on the angle Jeb was on the ground, not on horseback. With what little Doc knew of the men and where they had been, he knew well enough that they were certainly running from someone. He didn't want to tangle with them at all. He hadn't heard of any disturbances or robberies around the area.

Quietly Doc cleared the wound and sewed it up. He rinsed his hands in the warm water before he washed the used instruments. Without at word, he walked to the fireplace and ladled more water into another dish and walked back to the table, where he added some isopropyl alcohol to the liquid – this would clean the tools enough until he could get back to Dodge and sterilize them properly in boiling water. Quickly he dried them off and placed them into the black leather medical bag.

The doctor then unfurled the blanket from his buggy and covered Jeb. "There's nothing more I can do for him now. It's up to him, if he's strong enough. If he's live by morning, it'll be a miracle and I'll be rather surprised," he said as he removed his glasses and placed them in the metal holder he kept in his vest pocket.

"You'd better pray for a miracle, then, Doc," Sloane growled as he stepped forward. There was something foreboding in the statement. Doc swallowed as he glanced at Sloane and then over to Winslow. Thoughts of escape were running thought his mind. Maybe he could try to make a brake for it, if they nodded off. Doc rolled down his shirt sleeves and pulled on his coat. Without a word, Doc walked to the fireplace and sat down near the hearth to try and get warm. The north November wind was sneaking through the cracks in between the logs of the old cabin; the motor has long fallen out.

Winslow placed another log on the fire when he noticed the doctor pull his coat collar up and held it tight to his neck.

"Keep the fire down," Sloane said from across the room as he watched both the doctor and Winslow. "We don't need to draw any attention here," he snarled as he sat down against the wall, playing with his gun.

"But its cold," Winslow grumbled as he rubbed his upper arms with this palms trying to warm himself.

"Shut up and be a man," Sloane barked.

Doc glanced over to Winslow, "Why do you let him talk to you that way?" he asked as he watched the two men.

"We're friends, its okay," Winslow grunted trying not to make a fuss over the comment.

"None of my friends order me around," Doc quipped.

"Shut up you two or I'll shut you up," Sloane growled from across the room.

Doc tucked his hands under his armpits to try and keep warm; the heat of the fire was mostly going up the chimney. He shook with a chill and moved closer to the fire. He knew it was going to be a very long night. Making matters worse, Doc's stomach grumbled; he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was mighty hungry. Trying to sleep on an empty stomach was never easy, but he tried as he leaned his head back against the hearthstone and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was nodding off at his desk; things were a little wild in Dodge last night as everyone was looking to find a way to warm up. Unfortunately, some of the fellas were now sleeping it off in the cells behind the wooden door at the jail house. Finally Matt crossed his arms and placed his head down. He was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Wilbur Jonas arrived at his store and paused, he was going to check to see if the doctor arrived after he left town for the night. Again the store owner climbed the stairs and rapped on the door, and again there was no response. Jonas frowned as he opened the door and entered the doctor's office. The little wood stove was almost cold, again. "Well this isn't right. Doc should be here by now," he muttered to himself and quickly left to ask Matt if he'd seen the doctor.

The store owner crossed the quiet street and opened the door to the jail house. He paused at the sight of the marshal, "Matt? Are you all right?" he asked as he moved to the desk.

Matt grunted and lifted his head, "If you mean only having three hours sleep, then, yeah, I'm all right, why?" he looked up at Jonas.

"Well, I'm sorry about that Matt," the store owner stammered, "but I was just up to Doc's and he still isn't there," Jonas stated as he nervously rotated his bowler hat in his hands.

Matt blinked as he righted himself the desk. He then drew his right hand down over his face as he tried to wake up and grasp what Jonas had just told him, "Doc's not back yet?"

Jonas shook his head no. "I even put a fire on for him last night thinking he's be in late, but not a log has been on there since. The room is as cold as it is outside," he stated.

Matt stood from his desk, "Well, I'm sure there's a logical explanation, given what you said of Thomas Hayes said about his son's leg," he said as he walked over to the wash basin. Inside Matt was worried about Doc; it was unusual that he wouldn't keep an appointment. "I'll ride out to the Hayes place and find out what's keeping him. I really hope the boy didn't lose his leg," Matt said.

"I sure hope so too, Matt," Jonas nodded. "Now I feel kind of silly about my hand," he sighed.

"Why? You're hand is a great part of you job. I'll get Doc and then he'll look at it, as he said," Matt smiled as he dried his face and then picked his gun belt off the peg. Matt then walked to the door and plucked his hat off the wooden dowel, "See you later," he flashed a quick smile to the store owner.

Festus Haggen was just on his way back to the jail house when he spotted the marshal and noticed the look on his face, "Matthew?"

"Doc's not back from the Hayes place yet," Matt spoke as Festus handed him the mail. Matt sifted through it, "Put this on my desk and get the horses saddled. I'm going over to the telegraph office," he added.

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus said as he took the mail from the marshal and entered the jail house, passing Jonas as he left, they both nodded in greeting. The store owner watched out the window and hoped that the marshal was right about Doc.

Matt entered the telegraph office just as Barney was finishing what looked like a frantic message. He looked up at the marshal, "Good timing," he quipped. "This just came in for you," he stated as he handed the note to Matt. The marshal's eyes scanned the telegram, "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He then looked at the telegraph operator, "Thanks, Barney," he said before he left. Matt's next stop was at the gunsmith's shop to see part-time deputy, Newly O'Brien.

O'Brien was busy with a rifle as Matt entered his shop, causing the young man to look up, "Hello marshal," he smiled and went back to work. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he tried to loosen a screw.

"We might have trouble," Matt stated as he placed the telegraph on the workbench. "I need you to keep an eye on things as Festus and I ride out to the Hayes' place," he stated as he watch Newly pick up the message and read it. He nodded, "Doc's still not back?" he looked up at Matt.

Matt shook his head no, "From what Jonas said the boy is in a bad way. We'll be back later in the day. Keep an eye on the post office to see if any wanted posters come out," Matt said as he pointed to the telegram.

"Sure thing, marshal," Newly smiled as he opened the bench drawer and pulled out his deputy badge.

Doc stood next to the table were Jeb lay. He had his stethoscope on and was placing it on several locations on Turner's back as he tried to get a sound, any sound. Slowly he shook his head and pulled the blanket up over Jeb's head. He was dead.

Sloane walked into the cabin just as Doc pulled his stethoscope off and placed it into his bag. Frankie walked toward the table, "What's this? Is he that cold?"

"Oh, he's cold alright," Doc looked over to the gunman. "Stone cold. He's dead," he then stated.

Sloane looked over to Winslow who remained off to the side. He then stepped closer to the doctor, "I thought you were a doctor?" he growled down at Doc.

"I am a doctor, and had you the sense to bring him to me after he was shot, I could have saved him!" Doc barked as he pointed to the body on the table.

Sloane was full of fury and lashed out with a fist, hitting Doc hard across the chin, sending him to the floor. Doc slowly looked up, holding his jaw, "You're nothing more than a bully. You beat on everyone," he snarled as he began to right himself.

Sloane was now seething so much so that his nostrils flared with every breath. He pulled his gun and fired a single shot. Doc slumped to the floor and groaned. The gunman then looked to Winslow who stepped forward, "Why did you shoot him?" he asked as he wanted to kneel down and check on the doctor.

"Touch him and you join him," Sloane warned. "Get to your horse. We're getting he hell out of here," he snarled.

Doc tried to sit, but the pain in his left side was too great. He lay back down and watched the two men leave the building. He held his side as tightly as he could, but even in his state, he knew he was bleeding a lot. Doc gently placed his head back down on the floor and thought. His mind jumped from one thought to another as he struggled to stay conscious. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to figure a way to get warm.

Sloane and Winslow were n their horses and with Sloane's orders they left Jebs' horse behind and took the path along the stream.

Holding his left hand tightly over the wound, Doc managed to crawl to the fireplace and get a log onto the ambers with this right hand; all it produced was smoke. He sighed, and then looked up at the table where the dead man lay, "My blanket," he seethed as he then moved to the table, on his rump. With a bloodied hand he reached up and managed to grab the edge of the blanket – with the weight of his body dropping back to the floor, the blanket slipped off Jeb and landed on the doctor, which is where he remained. Hie eyes slowly closed as his free hand continued to cover the wound.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Festus had almost reached the Hayes' farm when they spotted a group of men on horseback riding hard toward them, "Hold up Festus. This might be the posse from Spearville," he stated. The two lawn men waited in the middle of the road as the group approached. "I'm Matt Dillon, Marshal from Dodge," he said to the group of horseman once they arrived and stopped.

"I thought I recognized you Matt," Chip McLean reached forward and shook Matt's hand.

"It's been a while, Chip. What's up?" Matt asked for clarification.

"The bank was robbed yesterday. The sheriff is in a bad way, and deputy Hoffman isn't much better," McLean replied. "One of the bank tellers was killed on the spot."

"Do you know who did it?" Matt asked. Festus watched on.

"No, but one of the other tellers go a pretty good look at the three men," Chip stated. "What brings you out here? News about the bank just got out this morning," he then asked.

"I'm looking for Doc Adams," Matt said. "He's over due in Dodge, but he was looking after a sick boy. Once I find him and send him back to town, we'll join your search," he added.

"That would be great, Matt. From what I know they're headed south. The teller said that the one man had a deep southern accent. They might even be in Oklahoma by now," he sighed.

"Alright, we'll see you soon," Matt said as he tipped his hat and then nudged Buck. Festus did the same with Ruth and the two lawmen continued on their way, as did the posse. Not a word was exchanged between the two men as they continued to the farm.

Martha Hayes was hanging out laundry and Thomas was just leading a horse to the barn when Matt and Festus rode up the lane.

"Well, hi, marshal," Thomas smiled and paused. Martha joined him. "What can we do for you?" the farmer asked.

Matt looked around not seeing Doc's buggy, "How's your boy?" he asked.

Martha smiled, "Better. Doc got his leg straightened out and I think the swelling is going down, thank you for asking," she added as he tightened her shawl over her shoulders.

"What brings you out here, Matt?" Thomas then questioned.

"Is Doc still here?" Matt asked.

"Oh, heavens no. He left here yesterday afternoon," Martha stated. "Around three in the afternoon," she added the time. "Is everything all right?" The words hit Matt in the stomach like a lead weight and kept sinking.

Matt forced a smiled, "I'm sure it is, ma'am," he tipped his hat. "Doc sometimes likes to take his time coming home, stopping to fish or hunt," he tried not the raise any fear or worry with the Hayes'.

Festus was about to say something when Matt turned and cut him off, "Let's go Festus. I bet Doc has a big fat cat fish waiting in Dodge for us," he smiled. Festus frowned but followed his boss to the end of the lane, "Matthew? Ole Doc wouldn't have gone fishin' er huntin' if he knew Jonas was waiting for him in Dodge," he stated. "And if you saw Jonas' hand you'd know what I mean," Festus shook his head. "I surely believe that Jonas has a busted bone in there, somewhere," Festus lamented.

"I do too, Festus, and I'm sure Doc's feeling pretty bad about that right now," He spoke of Jonas' hand. Then Matt focused on the main issue – Doc was missing. "Doc would have also taken the most direct route to and from the Hayes' place. We must have missed something on our way out here," Matt sighed. "Come on. I think Doc's in serious trouble," he said as he spurred the big buck-skin horse.

There was an uneasy feeling in the Long Branch as Newly and Kitty talked over their coffee, "These characters aren't ones to tangle with," the deputy stated as he looked down at the telegram that Matt had given him. "Hopefully we will get some description of them," he lamented as there was no wanted poster available yet – the robbery was so recent.

"Maybe Matt and Festus will run into them on their way out to the Hayes place," Kitty said offering some hope.

"That would be ideal," Newly nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"They will more likely met Doc on his way back to town, and won't they feel silly," Kitty joked.

"I can just hear Doc now," Newly laughed before he took a sip from his cup. His comment caused Kitty also laugh and she playfully swatted his shoulder, "You're getting as bad as the rest of them." Newly nodded in agreement, but chose not to say anything.

It was then that Louie Pheeters appeared in the doorway of the saloon. He looked over the swing doors as his eyes scanned the room until he found Newly. With his usual confidence, Pheeters pushed through the doors and walked over to the table, "Good day, Miss Kitty. Newly," he smiled.

"Hello Louie," Kitty smiled back. "What can we do for you on this fine day?" she asked.

"I just brought this in for Newly," Louie said as he handed him the freshly delivered wanted poster that was put out on the three men.

Newly quickly unrolled the paper and looked at the drawings, "They sure look mean," he sighed.

"Well, hopefully they will just keep on riding. We don't need anymore trouble in town," Kitty stated woefully.

"I hear ya," Newly said as he stood up. "I better get this posted. Thanks for the coffee, Miss Kitty," the deputy smiled and left.

"Would you like a coffee, Louie?" Kitty asked. He was happy to join her for a drink, "That would be awfully nice on such a cold day," the old man sat down as Kitty motioned for Sam to bring Louie a cup of coffee.

Indeed, Matt and Festus backtracked, this time a little slower. For Festus it was easy to follow the buggy wheel marks. After about twenty minutes, Festus pulled Ruth to a stop, "Matthew, look at these here tracks," the hill man said as he stepped down off his mule and crouched down to examine the muddle of tracks. "Looks like Doc stopped here for some reason," he pointed out. Matt was quick to join his Deputy. Both men then looked around further. Matt followed the depressions in the grass of the side of the road. He and Festus walked, with their mounts in tow as they got near where Jeb was lay wounded. Matt looked around – there was no one in sight. His eyes then spotted the blood on the ground, "Festus!" he said as he reached down and touched the sticky red substance.

The hill man knelt down and look, "Someone's hurt. And hurt bad," he looked up at Matt.

"Are you sure those were Doc's buggy tracks?" Matt had to make sure.

"I'd bet Ruth on it," the deputy stated as he stood up.

Matt drew a deep breath. "We have to find Doc," he said as he gather his reins and prepared to mount the big buck-skin horse.

Festus paused, "Do you smell that, Matthew?"

Matt sniffed the air. There was a faint hint of smoke, "Someone has a fire lit," he said. "The only place I can think of is the old Taylor place," he stated. "Let's check it out," he suggested as he nudged the horse. Festus was up in his saddle in a lick and the two lawmen quickly rode to the old cabin in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Sloane and Winslow were now on the outskirts of Dodge, where they stopped on a small hill that over looked the town. "I've heard a lot of things about the marshal from here," Winslow stated as he pulled his coat tighter around his neck.

"So what? He doesn't scare me any. I'm too cold and hungry to worry about him right now. I feel the need for a long hot bath and a big juicy steak with eggs," Sloane said as he wiped his sleeve across his mouth. "Let's get us a room," he smiled wickedly at his partner.

"What if they recognize us?" Winslow asked with caution.

"They'll be looking for three men, and further more, with all these whiskers we have now, it will be hard for anyone to figure us out, and by the time they do, we'll be long gone. Come on, I'm half starved," Sloane growled as he gabbed his spurs into his horses flanks causing the animal to jolt forward with a quick gallop. Winslow nudge his horse and was soon not too far behind.

Matt and Festus approached the cabin with caution once they spotted Doc's buggy and an unknown horse. Matt pulled Buck to a halt and stepped down from his mount. He pulled his gun from his holster and began to look around. Festus followed suit, he too pulled his gun.

Matt carefully walked over to the saddled horse and examined it, "Festus, the saddle has blood all over it. Whoever this belongs to, must be inside with Doc," he concluded. Festus walked passed the buggy and noticed that there was also blood on the small platform behind the seat, "Thar's blood here too, Matthew," he took a closer look.

Matt stepped closer and looked at the red stain; he also noticed that the doctor's black medical bag was not in the rig. The marshal swallowed deeply as he eyed the cabin door which hung ajar. He wet his lips and neared the building; there wasn't a sound from inside. Matt motioned for Festus to get ready to enter the building.

With a quick pulled Matt yanked the door open and moved quickly inside. It was as cold in the building as it was outside; and much darker. The lawmen cautiously moved further into the one-room building. They could make out that there was something large on the old table, but the rest of the room was quite dark.

Matt stepped to the table and looked down a Jeb. He leaned forward to hear if the man was breathing, "He's dead," the marshal spoke.

Festus moved closer and almost tripped over Doc's foot, "Matthew," he said as he knelt down and pulled the blanket away from Doc's face. Matt was quick to the hill man's side as he began to look Doc over. He soon discovered the bullet hole in the doctor's side, "He's alive, but in bad shape," Matt stated. "Try and get the fire going. We need to heat this place up," he looked over his shoulder to the deputy who sprung to his feet to gather wood.

Matt continued to examine the unconscious doctor and wondered what had transpired in the cabin. The marshal pulled the blanket back over Doc and stood. He looked around and could see now that the doctor was trying to save the dead man. He looked down at the basins and doctor's bag and pondered more. He hadn't heard of anyone being shot and as far as he knew none of the bank robbers were injured. None-the-less, he had to bury the man so he set out to find a shovel, "Keep working on that fire, Festus. I'm going try and bury this man," he stated as he stepped around the table and exited the cabin.

Festus looked over his shoulder as he worked on the fire, "You ole scutter. Don't you go and die on us out here," he said with a lump in his throat. He returned his attention to the hearth and the now glowing fire.

Matt didn't find a shovel, but there were ample rocks along an old fence line that would work for a mounded grave. He went back into the cabin and hoisted the dead man off the table, and carried him out to his final resting place. Matt set to work covering the body with several layers of rocks. Festus eventually joined him and neither man said a word, but they both knew what they were thinking. They worked swiftly so that they could get back inside the cabin and try to help their friend.

"That should do for now," Matt stated as he brushed his hands together sweeping the moss and dirt off them. Festus chose the more hill man way of cleaning his hands by brushing his hands down his trousers. Festus gathered another armful of wood and brought it in with him.

The marshal and deputy walked back into the building. "Let's get Doc up to the table," Matt urged. The two lawmen then gently lifted Doc up to the table and carefully placed him down. Doc groaned.

"See if you can find a lantern," Matt said over his shoulder as he began to unbutton the doctor's shirt, which was now stain with rich blood. He'd seen plenty of bullet wounds to know this one was really bad. The lest he could do at the moment was to wad some gauze into the hole. He gently felt around the doctor's back but couldn't find an exit wound. Matt cursed under his breath.

Doc groaned again so Matt stopped what he was doing and leaned down to look at his friend, "Doc? What happened?" he placed his hand on the older man's shoulder to let him know that he was there. "Doc?"

Doc's eyes opened slightly and he rolled his head to look at the marshal, "It's bad, Matt," he said of his own wound. "Don't be moving me around too much," he swallowed. "I need water," he then stated.

Festus quickly went out to his mule and grabbed the canteen taking it back to Matt. Without a word, Matt gently lifted Doc's head and tilted the canteen enough for the doctor to get a few good sips before he indicated that he'd had enough for now.

"Doc, I need to know what to do for you," Matt said in a hushed voice.

Doc's eyes fluttered, "You're going to have to get the bullet out. It's pushing on my spine," he said thought his teeth. "You can't take me into Dodge like this. If the bullet moves, I might never walk again," he looked into Matt's eyes.

It was getting late in the day and the temperatures were dropping again. Matt straightened himself, "Festus. Go into town and get Newly and Jonas with his wagon. I'll do what I can for Doc here, but I can't remove that bullet myself," he stated.

"You betcha, Matthew," the hill man said and dashed to the door his spurs giggling all the way. As he left he stopped long enough to closed the door as tightly as he could. It was going to be a cold ride into Dodge.


	8. Chapter 8

Frankie Sloane and Rick Winslow pulled their horses to stop at the Double Duce Saloon. The sign that hung precariously in the front window stated there were rooms available, "Things are looking up for us, there, Winslow!" Sloane laughed as he swatted his partner hard across the upper arm as he dismounted, then tied this horse to the rail.

Winslow was slower to step down and tie his horse up; he rubbed his arm. He was still thinking of how cold-blooded it was of Sloane to gun down the unarmed doctor. He chose not to say anything and just followed along; he was in too deep now to just walk way – surely Sloane would kill him too.

The two gunmen entered the saloon and looked around, "Maybe we could stay a few days here," Sloane suggested. "Looks like my kind of place," he smiled as a scantly clad woman walked past him, carrying a tray of empty whiskey glasses. She batted her eyes at him and continued to the bar for refills. Sloane followed her, "I'm new here," he said as he leaned on the bar, looking at the woman from head to toe. "Call me Sloane," he wet his lips.

"I'm Rita," the woman stated, trying to show as little interest in the man as possible.

"Can I buy you a drink, Rita?" Sloane asked.

"Maybe after I'm done here," the woman tried again to put him off. Winslow leaned on the bar next to Sloane and watch on as he failed again to pick up the girl straight off. "Okay. Maybe later," Sloane stated and watched Rita and the now full tray leave the bar and back to the table. Immediately she got back into the lively conversation; several men at the table looked over their shoulders toward Sloane and Winslow. Sloane gruffly turned to the bar, "Get me a whiskey," he snapped at the bartender. Sloane's jowl muscles flexed as he waited for the drink, which he downed in one gulp when it arrived, "Fill it again," he hissed as he looked over his shoulder to the table of men and Rita.

With the full moon, the ride into Dodge wasn't too bad for the hill man. He pulled his mule to a stop in front of the Long Branch Saloon and quickly climbed down off his mount. With three quick strides, he burst through the swing doors, "Miss Kitty, have you seen Newly?" he asked with panic in his voice as he looked around the saloon.

Both Kitty and Sam exchanged looks, "He was in here earlier. Why?" Kitty asked with great concern. She didn't like the tone of the hill man's voice nor his actions.

"Ol Doc got himself shot, and it's bad," Festus stated. "We need Newly to come right away!"

"How bad is bad?" Kitty questioned as she stepped closer to the deputy, looking him in the eyes. Festus loved the old physician as if he was dear kin-folk and Kitty could see in his eyes that he was deeply worried.

Festus shook his head, "When Doc was awake he said that the bullet was pokin' him in the spine and we can't be movin'g him about too much or he won't be able to walk."

Kitty's mouth dropped open, "Oh, poor Doc!" the words seeped out of her mouth as the tears filled her eyes.

"Check the jail house, Festus," Sam spoke.

"Good thinkin' Sam," the hill man said as he quickly walked to the door, "Would get Jonas to have his wagon ready? We'll need it to bring Doc home," he asked of the barkeep.

"Sure thing, Festus," Sam stated. He too had a look of disbelief on his face. The hill man left the saloon. "I'll go see Jonas," Noonan said in a hushed voice. He gently placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Doc will be all right. You'll see," he tried to reassure Kitty. The saloon owner looked up at the craggy face and forced a smile, "Yes, I'm sure he will be too," she swallowed as she watched Sam leave the saloon.

Festus raced to the jail house; his big spurs echoed in the empty night street as he reached the red brick building and flung open the door, "Newly!" he huffed.

O'Brien practically jumped out of the chair, "Festus! What is the problem," he at first was slightly amused at the theatrics that the hill man had put on.

"It's Doc," Festus huffed.

By now Newly had stepped out from behind the big wooden desk, "What's happened to him?" he asked with great concern; his eyebrows knit together.

"He's been shot. He said the bullet is against his spine," the hill man explained. "We need you to get the bullet out, because he said he can't be moved otherwise," he sighed.

Newly frowned, "If it's against his spine, I might not be the best one to try and get the bullet out," he looked suddenly panicked.

"Yer our only chance, Newly," Festus begged. "You gotta help Doc."

Newly sighed, "I'll have a look at him, but if it's as bad you say it is, we may have to send for another doctor," he stated as his left eyebrow arched. "It doesn't sound good at all," the part-time deputy frowned.

"You can do it, Newly...you have to. Now come on. I had Sam get Jonas and his delivery wagon ready," he urged; his eyes holding sadness.

Reluctantly, having been in similar situations, Newly deep a deep breath as he pulled his hat off the peg near the door and gathered what inner strength he could and followed the hill man out onto the lantern lit street. Across the way, Jonas was finishing with a few of the harnesses. The store owner watched the two lawmen approach, "Is there anything else you need Festus?" he asked, even his voice was now holding great concern.

"A few lanterns and fuel. Thar ain't any in that old cabin," Festus suggested. Might want to bring a little food too," he hinted.

Newly looked over the edge of the wagon, "Have you got a mattress or some thick blankets for the bottom and some blankets?" he looked up at Jonas.

"I have a straw mattress that I use when I transport fragile materials, and blankets, of course," the store owner stated.

"We'll those that too," Newly stated as he went with Jonas to collect the items requested.

Festus stepped around Newly as he and Jonas discussed the mattress. "Sam, I'd like ifin you'd stay here and keep an eye on thangs?"

"Sure thing, Festus," Noonan nodded.

Jonas and Newly appeared at the front door of the store and quickly loaded what they had in their arms into the wagon. The store owner went back in for another box of items and hoisted them over the side of the wagon, "That should do you," he tried to smile at the situation.

Festus walked over to Jonas, "Matthew wants you to go too," he stated.

Jonas' mouth hung open slightly, "Oh, okay fine. Sam, could you let Ellen know?" he asked the barkeep who nodded. "I better close the store then," he swallowed as he pulled off his apron and returned to his store. Thankfully he had no customers. Jonas threw his apron onto the counter, grabbed his hat and coat before he blew out the lanterns and finally locked the doors. All the while he wondered why Festus and Matt wanted him to go when there was plenty of capable help; it then dawned on him – Doc had been there for him all along. Jonas blinked and nodded to himself with renewed pride, "Come on. Let's help Doc," he said as he climbed up wagon and sat next to Newly. He flicked the reins and they were away. Sam and Kitty watched as the men travelled up Front Street.


	9. Chapter 9

Sloane and Winslow moved to a table at the back of the saloon with a bottle Sloane purchased. It was half-gone, and Winslow had only one drink. Sloane could not keep his eyes off the elusive Rita as he swallowed back another mouthful. Winslow leaned back in his chair, "Did you ask about a room?" he looked at Sloane.

"I will in a bit," Sloane answered. "I'd like her room first," he said then emptied his glass with on gulp, slamming his glass down onto the table before grabbing the bottle to fill it again. He didn't care if it spilled over the rim.

Winslow slowly reached over and filled his glass. He kept his eyes on his partner, knowing full well that when Frankie Sloane made up his mind, his mind was made up. He felt uneasy about the situation, but there was little he could do, that was unless he wanted to end up like the doctor back in the cabin. Winslow quietly sipped on his drink and watched.

Sloane continued to savor the looks of Rita. He finally stood up and wove his way through the crowd and reached the table, "Aren't you ever going to join me?" he snapped as he pulled Rita away from the man she was talking to. "Let go of me!" Rita demanded.

The man stood up, "Maybe she isn't interested in your type," he looked Sloane in the eyes.

Sloane let go of Rita and squared himself to the man, "What type of man do you think I am?" he snarled.

By now the barkeep was out from behind the bar with the double barrel shotgun, "we don't like fights in here, mister," the barkeep shouted. "We don't like to attract the law down to this end of town," he added.

The man turned and returned to his seat.

Sloane huffed, "It's like that, is it?" he yelled. "I'll take my business elsewhere then," he growled as he walked back to the table and grabbed the bottle. "We're leaving here for now," he snapped at Winslow. "But I fully intend on returning," he said looking over his shoulder at Rita.

Matt held Doc's hand as the physician waved in and out of consciousness. The marshal tried asking questions when Doc was alert enough, but what he was saying was jumbled and not making much sense to the lawman. "Take it easy Doc. Help is on the way," Matt tried to calm the doctor and reassure him things would be all right.

"Hurts bad, Matt," Doc groaned and squeezed Matt's hand as a spasm of pain ripped through his side. He clenched his teeth together. "I need something for the pin," he grunted as tears of pain welled in his eyes.

"Is there anything in your bag?" Matt asked.

Doc slowly shook his head no, "Under the seat of the buggy. A bottle," he wheezed.

Matt nodded and released Doc's hand, "Hold on. I'll be right back," he said as he quickly sidestepped the table and dashed out to the buggy. He searched around and finally found the bottle of whiskey. Matt caught himself smiling, as he didn't know that the doctor hid a bottle in the buggy. However, in hindsight it was very clever of him to do so.

Matt quickly walked back to Doc, but he had passed out again. The marshal sighed. All he could do for the moment is to keep the fire going and the cabin warm while he waited for Festus to arrive with Newly and Jonas. Matt placed the bottle down in the mantel before he placed another log onto the fire.

Festus led the wagon with Jonas and Newly out to the old cabin. They tried to go was quickly as they could, and it was lucky for them that the moon was full and bright. The cool November air made the night sky clear and a wonder to look at, if one had the luxury of doing so. None of the men said a word; they were all worried for the doctor and wondered what they would find when the finally got to the cabin.

Festus' keen eyesight spotted the overgrown lane, "Turn here," he stated as he rode Ruth through some small bushes. Jonas glanced at Newly and shrugged as he turned the wagon team and followed the deputy. Sure enough, there at the end of the lane, in a little clearing, was the cabin. The windows glowed warm from the fire in the hearth of one room building. Festus stopped Ruth next to Matt's horse and watched as Jonas and Newly stopped the wagon. Jonas set the brake before the two men climbed down. Without a word they gathered the items in the back and followed Festus through the door. The room was cozy, but poorly lit; the only light was that of the fire.

Newly walked over to the table and looked down at the doctor, "How is he, Marshal?" he asked then looked up at Matt.

"He keeps coming and going. He wanted something to kill the pain, but by the time I got back to him with this he was out again," Matt explained as he held up the bottle of whiskey. Newly noticed that the marshal had managed to get the doctor's coat and vest off him and used them as a pillow; the only comfort of the old table.

Doc's white shirt was stuck to his side with congealed blood.

Festus and Jonas got the lanterns lit and held them near the doctor for Newly to take a better look at his injury. Sadness showed on then men's faces; a lump formed in Jonas' throat, "Will he make it," his bright blue eyes lifted from the wound to Newly's brown eye, "I can't tell right now. It's bad though," the part-time deputy commented as he removed his coat.

Newly started to pull the shirt away from the gauze that Matt cover the bullet hole with. It caused Doc to stir and squirm a little, "Sorry Doc," Newly bent over the doctor, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Terrible," Doc grunted and blinked.

"I found your bottle, Doc," Matt said holding it up.

"Good," Doc groaned, "Give me a couple of swallows," he urged. "It'll help with the pain," he added. Matt assisted Doc with the drink and soon a warm feeling formed inside the doctor who looking a little more relaxed. "Newly, the bullet is up against my spine. It has to come out," he said looking at the young man. "You can do it," Doc tried to smile, but another wave of pain struck him causing him to wince. Matt offered another sip, which was gratefully appreciated by the doctor.

Newly sorted through Doc's instruments until he found the bullet probe, "Sorry, Doc, but this is going to hurt," the young man stated as he prepared to insert the probe into the hole in Doc's side. Doc drew a breath trying to fortify himself but as soon as the probe was in he gasped and passed out. Newly paused for a moment to make sure that Doc was still breathing before he continued; the wound was deep. Newly ran his forearm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away.

Newly eased the probe in and after about half an hour, he felt what the thought was the bullet, but it moved. O'Brien cursed under his breath and began to probe again figuring that what he had found was a piece of bone, which too would have to be removed.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick Winslow followed Sloane out to the street, and began regretting the day he met his "business" partner. Truth of the matter was that even if he got the chance to break ties with Sloane, he knew the man's vengeful ways that he'd catch up with him, even if it were the last thing on earth for him to do. Winslow's only course of action was to continue to lay low.

"We need to find another place for the night. I'm tired," Sloane grumbled. "There has to be another place in Dodge," he said as he grabbed the reins of his horse and pulled himself up to the saddle. Winslow followed. Sloane tossed the empty bottle from his horse and listened as it smashed against the wall of the Double Duce. He laughed out loud; and hard.

They rode up the back street until they reached Bridge Street. The Lone Star Saloon fronted the street, and there were still lights on inside, "Maybe they have rooms here," Sloane huffed.

"Just don't go looking for trouble now. I'm tired too and I don't want to sleep in no stable with my horse," Winslow snapped.

"Shut up your mouth, or I'll do it for you," Sloane threatened. Winslow scowled at his partner as he dismounted.

The two men entered the saloon and walked to the bar, "You over there," Sloane called to the barkeep.

"What?" the older man asked.

"You have any rooms for the night. We've had a long ride," Sloane stated as he arched his back.

The man behind the bar pointed across the room, "Talk to Mr Tate," he suggested. "I only run the bar," he said as he wiped the top of the bar.

Sloane made a face and turned to the table where a fairly well dressed man sat with another man – they seemed to be in deep conversation. Sloane didn't care as h made his way to the table.

Tate looked up, "Can I help you?" he looked Sloane over from head to toe.

"I was wondering if your fine establishment had any rooms available," Sloane poured on what charm he could manage.

"Where you from?" Tate asked; keeping his eye on the man.

"Does that matter?" Sloane half laughed.

"I don't want rift-raft in my saloon," Tate stated.

Sloane's jowl muscles tensed up and he was about to say something when Winslow stepped forward, "Pardon my friend. We're awful tired and have travelled a long way," he smiled as he pulled off his hat and played with it in his hands.

"I see. Well how long are you planning on staying?" Tate asked Winslow, ignoring Sloane.

"Just a night or two," Winslow smiled.

Tate snapped his fingers at the man behind the bar, "Give these two a room," he shouted across the floor.

"We thank you," Winslow again smiled as he nudged Sloane. Sloane's eyes narrowed as he didn't like what just happened. He quietly followed Winslow to the bar to get the key, before they headed up the stairs. Winslow could feel Sloane glaring at him as he bid the bartender and Tate a good evening.

Newly stood up and arched his back, "I found it," he sighed. "It's going to be hard to get at with the extractors," he lamented.

"You have to try, Newly," Festus urged.

Matt stepped forward and placed another clean bowl of hot water on the table near the young deputy. He didn't say a word, but his face and his action spoke volumes.

Jonas pulled himself up from the rickety chair he was on, "Maybe if you took a quick break to eat something," he offered. "I brought some food, not knowing how long we'd be here with Doc," he stated.

Matt smiled at the store owner, "You have a good point Jonas. None of us have eaten for a while. Newly, wash your hands and I'll keep and eye on Doc. Get something to eat," he more or less ordered. Newly nodded and slowly washed his hands and then placed a clean cloth over the would that still had the probe inside.

Jonas opened the box and offered Newly and Festus whatever was available. He hoped that in a little way he was helping, other than placing the odd log on the fire per Matt's request. Jonas left the two men to eat and walked over to where Matt was standing, "Go get something, to eat," he ticked his head. "I brought lots," he forced a smile.

"Thanks Jonas," Matt nodded. "I'll get something in a bit," he stated. He could see the sadness in the store owner's eyes as Jonas looked down at the doctor, "I sure hope Newly can get that bullet out," he sighed.

Matt placed his right hand on Jonas' shoulder, "He will. How about getting some more water," he smiled slightly trying to keep the men busy so that they weren't thinking the worse. Jonas nodded, "Sure, Matt," he said then retrieved the two buckets and walked to the door. Jonas paused and looked back at Doc on the table; he blinked his eyes and wondered how the doctor was able to deal with situations like this and not break down. With a deep breath, Jonas opened the door and stepped out in to the cold night. With the moon still high in the sky he could easily see his way to the stream. He could also see his breath. He quickly dipped the pails into the stream and hurried back the warmth of the cabin.

Newly has resumed his work, this time with the bullet extractors. Matt handed what tools Newly need to O'Brien, while Festus kept the lantern in the right place for Newly to see what he was doing. Jonas went to work, boiling the water and keeping the fire going.

It seemed like forever, but Newly had finally removed the little bone fragment, dropping it into the pan. He drew a deep breath and gently pushed the extractors into the wound to find the bullet. Will a little manoeuvring he was able to reach it. He made a face as he worked the instrument around to try and grab the bullet. Doc groaned deeply which made Newly slow down. Matt, Festus, and Jonas were now standing by watching; waiting and hoping for a good outcome.

Newly gave in another try, and this time, he was successful. He tighten his grip on the extractor ensuring he didn't lose the bullet as he pulled it out. Finally the projectile was out of the doctor. Newly stood and stared at it before he dropped it into the pan with an audible clink. He sighed with relief, but it wasn't over yet. He had to clean and patch the wound, before they even thought about taking Doc back into town.

"Good job, Newly," Jonas smiled. Both Matt and Festus agreed.

"Once I clean up, and wrap Doc's side, I suggest we take turned watching over him tonight. I don't think we can move him just yet," Newly said as he washed his hands.

"I'll take the first watch," Jonas offered.

"That's fine, Jonas, but if he wakes up and starts talking about the man he was trying save and the ones that shot him, you wake me up right away," Matt directed.

"Certainly," Jonas nodded. "I want whoever did this to Doc as much as you," the store owner stated. Matt smiled and nodded. "I'll take the next shift," he handed Jonas a gun before he turned to the middle of the room where both Festus and Newly had already bedded down with the blankets which were brought. Jonas pulled the old chair over and took a seat – it promised to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

After ordering a bottle from the bar tender, Sloane slowly followed Winslow up the stairs. He wet his lips in thought as Winslow unlocked the door and stepped into the dark room. Sloane quietly stepped in and closed the door behind him. With the light of the moon, Sloane could see the little table next to one of the beds. Without a word, he walked over and placed the bottle down. He then turned and faced Winslow who was taking off his coat. Sloane walked over to his partner and balled up his fist, striking him hard in the abdomen. Winslow doubled over and folded his arms over his gut and groaned, slowly dropping to his knees. He wheezed for a breath, "What the hell was that for," he gasped.

"You ever pull something smart like that again, it will be the last thing you do," Sloane warned as he grabbed Winslow's hair jerking his head up so that he could see his face.

"You were going to lose us another room," Winslow grunted causing Sloane to gruffly let goof Winslow's hair. He knew he was right, but Sloane would never admit it. He calmly walked back to the table and the bottle and sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window.

Winslow held his stomach as he slowly got to his feet wondering to himself how much more of this he was going to take. The drinks he had swirled in his belly and mind; all he wanted at the moment was a decent light sleep – something he hadn't had in well over a fortnight. Rick eased himself up to the edge of his own bed and rolled over.

Sloane watched him, "I didn't hit you that hard," he slurred. "Good lord, you look like a dying slug," he laughed and drank back more whiskey.

Winslow wriggled into place and barely pulled a blanket over his shoulder before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Sloane's eyes narrowed at Winslow, "He always was the weak one," he gulped back one more swallow, placed the bottle down before he too rolled over and fell asleep.

Wilbur Jonas had no idea when Doc last ate, but figured that as soon as he was able too, he'd need something other than whiskey in his stomach. While the others slept, Jonas put to use his Civil War survival skills and made a simple broth with the fresh water and some of the beef jerky he had brought for the lawmen to chew on.

Patently Jonas added the dried beef to the water over the fire in the hearth as he kept watch on the doctor. He added the last piece and stirred it in when he heard Doc moan. 

Quickly the store owner moved to his friend's side, "Doc?" he looked down and smiled and blinked in a nervous way.

Doc squinted and looked around as the tried to remember what had happened. Slowly he smiled, "Well this is a change of rolls," he tried not to laugh. It was the most coherent thing the doctor had said in hours.

"I suppose it is," Jonas smiled down. "Are you hungry?" has asked.

Doc pondered the question and blinked, "Just a little," he sighed.

Jonas nodded and gently patted Doc on the shoulder before he went for the broth. The movement in the room woke Matt, who watched for a moment from here he lay on the cabin floor. Jonas carefully ladled some of the broth into a clean enamelled basin from the doctor's bag. He also found a spoon in there.

"It's hot," Jonas warned as he supported Doc to sit a little as he spooned the liquid into his mouth. Doc took four spoon fulls and motioned he had enough for now. Truth of the matter is, his side and back hurt too much in the position, causing him to feel dizzy. "Thanks, Jonas," he groaned as the store owner eased the doctor's head and shoulders back to the table.

By now, Matt was on his feet and over to where Doc lay, "How you feeling Doc?" he asked.

Doc slowly rolled his head to face Matt, "Like hell," he stated in a hushed voice.

"I can imagine. Newly did get the bullet out, so come sun up, maybe we can get you back to town," the marshal said, but then realized that the doctor had lost consciousness again.

"I don't think he's in any condition to move yet, Matt," the store owner nervously stated. He didn't want to over step his boundary.

"You might be right Jonas. If Doc couldn't stand just the little movement for some soup, I don't think he'd fair well in the back of your wagon, even with that mattress," Matt agreed. "You get some sleep. I'll watch over Doc, now," he smiled at Jonas.

"Sure, Matt," Jonas nodded and pick up his coat and a blanket and found himself a place near the fire. Before he turned in for what he suspected to be an uncomfortable sleep, he placed another log on the fire. Once the log caught, Jonas sat down rolled his coat up to form pillow, laid back then pulled the dark grey wool blanket up over himself. He was right; the floor was cold and hard.

Matt sat down on the chair and folded his arms across his chest. He was mentally calculating where the bank robbers might be. One place he hoped they weren't was Dodge. Although Sam Noonan wasn't one to push around, there was only one of him. Matt decided that he'd leave Festus, Newly, and Jonas with Doc in the morning and head back to town to check on things. If all was well, he'd come back out and by then he figured Doc could be transported back to town. At least that was his current plan.

Doc stirred again, but not to full consciousness. Newly was now up and walked over to Matt and the doctor. "Did he wake up at all?" Newly asked with concern.

"Yeah, a while ago. Jonas managed to get him to drink some broth he made. I don't think Doc could stomach it just yet," Matt noted.

Newly touched Doc's forehead, "He's pretty warm," he stated as he retrieved a cloth and soaked it in the cold water, before placing it gently onto the doctor's forehead. "I hope he doesn't develop a fever," Newly sighed.

"I've decided to leave you, Festus and Jonas here in the morning, so I can check on things in town. I don't like the idea of murdering bank robbers running free in Dodge," Matt said in a hushed voice. "Hopefully everything is fine and hopefully by the time I get back here, Doc can be moved."

"Don't you think was can move him in the morning?" Newly asked.

"Jonas had him up a bit to feed him, but the pain was too much for him and he passed out again," Matt informed the young deputy. Newly made a face, "I sure hope I didn't do any further damage," he lamented.

"Newly, you know as well as I do, that bullet had to come out. It's up to Doc now," Matt stated. His word only slightly helped how Newly was feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Before long, it was morning, and although it was daylight, the beautiful clear night had closed in and looked like November rain was coming. The wind has shifted and was now coming from the north bring with it much cooler temperatures. Depending what the which way the temperature could go the precipitation could easily turn to snow.

Matt pulled on his coat and readied himself for the ride back to town, "Newly, you keep up what you're doing. Doc will be just fine in a week or so," the marshal stated as he assisted the stiff and achy store owner to his feet. Jonas humbly thanked the marshal as he gathered his coat from the floor and pulled it on.

"I'll take that other horse back with me, so it's one less thing for you to watch," Matt added.

Newly nodded. Jonas and Festus also watched on as Matt left the cabin, "I sure hope them bank robbers took a notion to goes somewhere's else," Festus said as he closed the door after the marshal left, trying to keep out the cold.

Jonas suddenly looked worried, "You don't suppose they are in Dodge, do you?" he weakly asked as he tried arching his aching back.

"They could be anywhere, Mister Jonas," Newly replied. "But we can't know and can't waste time thinking about them. We need to focus on Doc," he firmly said as they heard the sound of Matt and the horses disappear down the lane.

"Newly's right," the hill man agreed. "I'll get more fire wood. Mister Jonas, you try and cook something from the things you brought. We won't do Doc any good if we faint from hunger," he added as he too pulled on his coat to go out and forage for more fire wood. Jonas nodded and went to work with the few tools and food he had, "Festus, if you see a bird, bring it," he said looking over his shoulder just as the hill man reached the door. Haggen nodded then left.

Doc stirred and groaned with all the chatter. Newly was quick to his side, "Doc?" he asked looking down at the doctor; he adjusted the cloth on Doc's forehead.

Doc's eyes slowly opened, "Where am I?' the asked as he slowly looked around. He looked dishevelled with his salt and pepper hair all over the place and more whiskers than his moustache on his face; one more day and he'd give Festus a run for his money in a beard contest.

"You were shot three days ago. You're safe now," Newly stated.

A low moan came from the doctor, "My side and back hurt like thunder," he grunted. "In my bag a bottle of laudanum," he motioned.

Newly went to the doctor's black leather bag and searched through it, "I don't see anything in here, Doc," Newly looked up.

"It was in there," Doc sputtered as he head began to spin. "Look deeper," he groaned.

"Maybe you gave it to the Hayes boy for his broken leg," Jonas chimed in.

Doc clamped his eyes shut, "You're right, Jonas. I did," he said through clenched teeth as another stab of pain hit. Doc was slowly piecing together what happened even though it was still much a blur to him, "Whiskey, then," he muttered.

Newly picked up the bottle and realized that it too was almost empty. "Here, Doc," he said as he assisted the doctor so that he could take a few sips. That was enough for Doc as he was again out cold from the racking pain that shot through his side.

"We'd better think about getting Doc ready to transport back to town. I don't have enough of anything to give him decent care here," Newly grumbled as he looked further though the medical bag, hoping for another bottle of laudanum, or whiskey...anything, but there was nothing.

"We'll do as Matthew said and wait for him to return. What if them yahoos are in Dodge. We don't know if Doc tangled with them or not, but I guarantee that feller out that didn't die of no accident," the hill man stated. Newly agreed.

Matt rode hard and as fast as his buck-skin horse would allow on the country road with the other horse in tow. He slowed his horse as he approached town so that he didn't raise suspicion or worry. He turned his horse up Front Street and took a look around; everything seemed to be in order. He pulled Buck to a stop in front of the Long Branch expecting to find Sam setting things out or sweeping the veranda as usual, but he wasn't there. The marshal frowned and stepped down from his horse, tying it to the hitch rail and other horse to it as well.

Matt adjusted his hat and looked up and down the street before his eyes spotted Sam over at the general store.

"As I said, ma'am, Jonas was called out of town on official marshaling duties last evening," Sam tried to explain.

"I've never heard of such a thing! When will he be back?" the woman questioned rudely.

Matt reached the boardwalk in front of the store just in time to answer, "Hopefully later today, ma'am," Matt tipped his hat.

"Marshal Dillon. What possibly could have happened that Jonas was called out of town?" the woman huffed.

"Nothing that I'm willing or able to talk about at this time," Matt said as he tucked his thumbs over his belt. The woman eyed the marshal, "If I find out that he he's sleeping off a drunk in your jail cells, I'll tell the town council. He's been keeping the worst hours lately," the woman stated as she stuck her nose in the air and marched off.

"I bet she could use a glass of wine," Sam leaned and said to Matt in a hushed voice.

"Not even a whole bottle would improve her disposition. She's always had it out for Jonas," Matt noted.

"How's Doc, anyway?" Sam asked the marshal as they walked back to the Long Branch.

Matt shook his head, "He's not good, but we hope to get him back in town later today," he lamented as he watched Sam open the saloon doors. The two men walked in.

Across the street, Sloane and Winslow just came out of Del Monico's restaurant, "Hey," Sloane stopped Winslow with a hard jerk of his coat. "Ain't that Jeb's horse over there?" he pondered.

"Sure looks like it," Winslow stated. "I wonder who brought in," he added.

"Yeah. That would be interesting to know," Sloane leered as he pulled a new cigar from his shirt pocket and bit the end off, spitting out to the ground as he lit a match he dug from his vest pocket, lighting it with his thumbnail. Placing the match to the end of the cigar, he drew deeply, and his eyes narrowed, "I wonder if that old sawbones is still alive," he muttered and moved along the street a bit trying to see who brought Jeb's horse in.

"If he is still alive, he could identify us," Winslow panicked.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sloane shot a looked sideways at his partner. "Let's just stay here a while and see who brought the horse here," he growled and looked back across the street trying to look discreet.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt sat down with Kitty while Sam poured them some coffee, "Seems like thinks are all right here," he mused.

"I haven't heard of any trouble," Kitty stated as eh picked up her cup and sipped on it. "How's Doc?" she then asked.

Matt ticked his head, "It's a good thing he's as ornery as he is," he frowned slightly. "He's in rough shape. Newly 's done everything he can for him while they are out at the cabin. I hope they can bring Doc into town later today," he then sighed.

"Oh, poor Doc. Poor Newly," Kitty said sitting forward. "Would it be better to have Doc stay here so I can keep an eye on him?" she asked with grave concern for he dearest friend.

"It might not be a bad idea, Kitty. Newly's going to have to take over for Doc until he gets back on his feet, if he can," he looked up from his coffee into the blue eyes of the saloon owner. Kitty studied Matt's words, "You don't think he's going to be crippled, do you?"

Matt shook his head as he didn't know, "Doc hasn't been conscious long enough to hold any kind of conversation. Just moving slightly makes him pass out," he stated. "Newly still can't figure out if any real damage has been done by the bullet. So until Doc can talk about all this, we're all at a loss," Matt noted.

Kitty sat back, "This is just terrible. You have to find the person responsible," she said firmly.

"Believe me I will. The thing is as I said, until I can really talk to Doc, I don't even know if the man he was trying to save shot him before he died," Matt lamented. "And I haven't been over to the office to see if there's word about those bank robbers," he added.

"I haven't heard anything, marshal," Sam stated as he set the chairs down on the floor to prepare for the day's business.

"According to the posse that Festus and I ran into the other day, they were headed to Oklahoma, and I hope they were right," Matt said as he looked around the empty saloon.

"Me too," Kitty agreed as he sipped on her coffee. "Please let me know how I can help," she stated.

Matt nodded and stood up, "I'll check around and then head out to the cabin to see how things are there. Hopefully we'll be back with Doc. Maybe if you could get a room ready for him," he tried to smiled. Kitty blinked trying to hold back her tears of sorrow; she felt helpless over the whole situation. Slowly Kitty nodded.

Matt stepped out onto the veranda before he unhitched his horse and took the other one's reins. He walked down the street toward the livery stable.

Across the street, Sloane nudged Winslow, "Ain't that the marshal?" he asked.

Winslow squinted, "He's wearing a badge," he declared.

"I want a closer look at that horse," Sloane spoke as he puffed his cigar. "If that's Jeb's then we know that the law knows where we've been at," he hissed. "I just hope they haven't found the money yet," he looked over to his partner. Winslow's stomach churned; he'd almost had his fill of the whole situation.

Doc was finally awake and lucid, "I don't know Newly. They just came from nowhere and one of them held a gun on me until I helped that fellow," Doc made a face as he wanted change positions on the table; he didn't feel comfortable slight sitting as they had managed to prop the doctor up.

"Fair enough, Doc," Newly stated. "You know that Matt's going to ask more questions," he eluded.

"Well, I don't know what else to say," Doc huffed and placed his head back on to the blankets.

"How about telling me how you feel," Newly leaned over the doctor, looking his in the eyes. He glanced over his shoulder and noted that both Festus and Jonas were involved in some sort of conversation; likely what the bank robbers did and how they will pay for what they did when they are caught. Newly looked back at Doc who wore a look of distress, "My legs are numb," he said in a hushed voice. Doc swallowed, "If is likely because of the swelling and bruising," he stated as he tried to analyzed his own condition.

A lump formed in Newly's throat, "Doc, I..." he tried to explain what he had done.

Doc lifted his right hand and placed it on the young deputy's shoulder; squeezing it gently, "You did exactly what I would have done, Newly," his crystal blue eyes held sadness as he didn't know how this would end. "We're going to have to wait to see if there's any permanent damage," he blinked.

"How long?" Newly asked.

Doc was again getting tired and blinked hard to focus as another spasm of pain hit, "Could be days, weeks, or ever months," he swallowed, "Is there any whiskey left?"

Newly held up the bottle, "We were saving this for when we brought yo back to Dodge," O'Brien said as his eyebrows arched in concern.

Doc nodded and closed his eyes, "Keep it for that then," he sighed and fought the pain; before long he again passed out.

Matt had left the stable with a fresh horse and walked it over to the jailhouse where he wanted to check mail. He tied the horse to the post and went into the little red brick building, and was delighted that no-one was left in the cells, but of course Sam and Kitty told him all has been quite in Dodge for a change.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head as he walked to his desk and scooped up the mail that had been delivered. He quickly thumbed through envelopes and nothing of great importance leapt out at him. Matt dropped the mail on the desk and turned his attention to the wanted posters, and in particular the one that came out of Spearville. The more he thought about it, the more convinced that was who Doc got tangled up with. Obviously the trio were callous and didn't care who or what they hurt. Matt's lips tightened into a straight line as his eyes narrowed; he had sudden contempt for the men in that robbery. He looked at the poster again and studied the faces, perhaps the dead man was the one at the cabin. Matt folded the poster and stuffed it in his shirt pocket. He left the jailhouse and closed the door behind him – his eyes scanned the street as he took the reins and mounted the horse.

Sloane and Winslow casually walked along the boardwalk past Jonas' general store they pretended to chat, but Sloane's main objective was to check the horse in the stable and then, beat the marshal back to the cabin. That was until he turned and saw the red-headed saloon lady biding the marshal a safe ride. Sloane stopped and licked his lips, "She's prettier that that Rita," he smiled to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt rode along the road, and as he went, it seemed as if the temperature was dropping. The drizzle was turning into light snow, causing the marshal to curse aloud. He nudged the horse to move a little quicker. The last thing he wanted to do was bring the doctor home in a snowstorm. As he rounded the bend in the road, Matt halted his horse as he watch the group of horsemen approach; it was the posse.

"We meet again, Matt," Chip smiled. "Have you seen any sigh of those men?"

"I have a feeling that Doc might have tangled with them," Matt stated.

"How so?" Chip asked.

"The Hayes' told us Doc never made it back to their place, so Festus and I back tracked and found him shot. He's in the old cabin just up aways," Matt motioned. "There was a dead man with him, but whether he's was one of the bank robbers, I don't know, yet," he indicated. "We need Doc to come to so we can find out more about that," he added. "Festus and I found quite a bit of blood near a tree a lot further up the road but we weren't sure from whom, that's when we found the cabin and Doc," Matt stated.

"How badly was the doctor hurt?" Chip asked.

"Bad enough. He might not be able to walk. The bullet was up against his spine," Matt sighed. "It certainly wasn't a wound in self-defense, either. Doc doesn't carry a gun on him."

Chip looked at the man to his right, "Sounds like something that weasel Sloane would do," he sneered. The man nodded.

"Is he one of the wanted men?" Matt asked.

"You might say he's the ring leader of the bunch. A nasty fellow, indeed," Chip growled. "He'd shoot you as quick to look at you without a care in the world."

Matt adjusted himself in the saddle, "Let's go see if Doc's up to talking," he said taping his spurs on the horse's flanks. The little group turned and followed Matt up the road and then to the lane toward the cabin. Once there, they dismounted.

Festus heard the horses outside and pulled his gun, thinking it might be the bank robbers looking for a warm place to hide. Newly motioned for Jonas to join Doc over at the table as he too pulled his gun and waited for the door to open; the store owner scrambled over to where Doc lay.

Matt opened the door, "Expecting company, Festus?" he smiled at this deputies as he brushed the snow from his coat and entered the cabin with the posse behind him. The last man through the door closed it.

"You might have been them bank robbers," Festus stated as he holstered his gun. "I see the posse's back. Didja find them yahoos?" he asked Chip.

Chip shook his head no, "We lost their tracks so we back tracked," he stated. "If it keeps snowing we'll lose the tracks all together." Matt and Chip moved a little further into the room, "How's Doc?" Matt asked.

Newly's face said it all, "We won't know until we get him home where he can be treated and rest properly," he looked over his shoulder to see Jonas chatting with the doctor.

"Well, if we're going to move Doc, I suggest we do it sooner than later," Matt pointed to the window where the snow was starting to fall a little more.

"We can't put him in the uncovered wagon," Newly stated.

Jonas overheard the conversation and stepped forward after excusing himself from the doctor, "I have a big tarp. If we got some saplings we could make a type of covered wagon," he said knowingly.

"That's a good idea, Mister Jonas," Newly smiled. "Festus, could you help Jonas get the wagon ready?"

"Sure thang Newly," the hill man nodded. All of the men, except Chip of the men from the posse also offered their assistance. Festus and Jonas gathered their coats and went with the men to ready the wagon for Doc's journey back to Dodge.

Matt, Newly and Chip approached the prone doctor, "How are you feeling Doc?" Matt asked with gentle concern.

"Like hell, if you must know," Doc growled. He blinked and fussed as pain kept coming.

"I brought this for you to look at," Matt said as he pulled the wanted poster from his pocket and unfolded it before handing it to the doctor.

Doc adjusted the page back and forth until he could see the image well enough without this glasses, he grunted and pointed to the man on the left, "That's bastard that shot me," he stated looking up at the three lawmen.

"I was afraid you'd say that Doc," Matt frowned as he took the paper back and stuffed it back into his pocket. "They're still in the area," he looked over to Chip and Newly.

"That's not good," Newly said looking down at the doctor as he realized that Doc could identify the robbers, placing him in a risky position. Matt understood what the young deputy was thinking and it was a good thing that Doc has drifted into unconsciousness again.

"I'll get my men mounted as soon as they're through with the wagon. We'll scour the area," Chip said firmly. "I'm not letting that son of a bitch go. I got word that the sheriff died yesterday," he looked at Matt and then Newly.

"We'll get them," Matt said with confidence, but at what price he didn't know nor did he want to think about as his eyes drifted down to his friend on the table.

* * *

Sloane swiftly entered the stable and looked for the horse that the marshal had dropped off. It was in the last stall so slowly he moved through the building until he reached it. Sloane placed his hand on the animal's rump so not to startle it as he rounded the corner into the stall, "Easy now," he talked quietly to the horse as he looked it over and sure enough it was Jeb's. Sloane thought to a moment about what to do next, but all he could think about was the redhead at the saloon.

Sloane joined up with Winslow who waited at the front door of the livery stable, "So, is it Jeb's?" Rick asked.

"It is. That means they found that quack. I just hope he was dead when they did," Sloane grunted. His eyes slid right toward the saloon as he licked his lips, "I'd like a drink," he leered.

Winslow shrugged, "If the saloon's open, why not?"

"I don't care if the saloon's open or not. I want a drink," Sloane stated and with a backhanded cuff across Winslow's shoulder, he walked toward the Long Branch Saloon. Winslow slowly followed along behind, he was now just waiting until Frankie Sloane made a mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt and the posse decided to leave the cabin and work their way back to Dodge in search of the remaining two outlaws. One of the men that helped gather saplings noticed the track of two horses that followed the stream and the seemed fairly fresh, so that was the route they decided to take. Matt knew that the trail eventually hooked up with one of the roads that lead into town, now he wondered just what the two were up to. The falling snow was making it harder to track, although for the most part it was melting after a few seconds of contact with the earth near the open water.

Newly, Festus, and Jonas were ready to move Doc out to the wagon. Jonas used his military training and fashioned a simple stretcher from two saplings and one of the wool blankets. It would be a matter of moving the doctor from the table to the stretcher that was likely going to be the most painful for Doc.

Each man knew what to do after Newly instructed them on how to move and support the unconscious man from the table to the impromptu stretcher. "Alright, on the count of three we lift and move," Newly said as he looked from Jonas to Festus and back again – both men nodded.

Newly drew a breath, "Okay, one, two, three," he said with that the three men gently lifted Doc easily off the table and down gently to the stretcher on the floor. Newly wiped the sweat from his brow as he was nervous that something would happen, but it seemed all right. He covered Doc with another blanket, "Let's get him into the wagon and home," the young deputy said as he lifted one end of the stretcher while Festus took the other. Jonas guided the men to the door, opened it and watched them gently load Doc in the back and cover him.

Jonas' job now was to make sure the fire was out before they left. He quickly walked to the hearth and shuffled the ambers around before he poured some water on them...they hiss as they died. With a quick look around, Jonas spotted the whiskey bottle and grabbed it, knowing Doc will need it. He walked quickly to the wagon just as Newly and Festus got the doctor bedded down and snugged in. he pushed the door shut, "Where do you want me to be, Newly?" he asked.

"You drive your wagon, I'll be in the back with Doc to monitor him," Newly stated. Jonas nodded and climbed up onto the snow covered wagon, brushed the seat and took the reins before he sat down. He watched over his shoulder as Newly took his place under the canvas cover that they'd made. "Let's go, Mister Jonas," Newly stated.

Festus led the way, and Jonas flicked the reins – the wagon lurched slightly, but then things seem to even out.

The snow was falling harder now.

* * *

Sloane stood at the front doors of the saloon, which were still closed. He grabbed the latch and pulled the main door open as he stepped through into the establishment. Winslow waited outside. He knew what Sloane had on his mind.

Sam looked up from the bar where he was finishing with some glasses, "We're not open yet," he said in a friendly but firm voice.

Sloane stood in the doorway, "You might not be open to the town folks, but you'll be open for me," he said as he strolled to the bar.

"Now look mister, we don't offer any alcohol before or after out hours of operation," Sam said firmly. "You'll have to find yourself another place to drink if that's what you need," Noonan stated.

"What I need is a drink from you. Now," Sloane pulled his gun aiming it at Sam.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Take this and get out of here," he said as grabbed and slid a half bottle of whiskey across the bar toward the gunman. "That should get you through until we open," he held himself calm.

Oh gee, thanks. Now where's that redhead I saw?" Sloane sneered. "I hate drinking alone."

Sam was getting madder by the minute, "I said leave. You got your bottle," he snapped.

"And I said where's the lady," Sloane rolled the hammer back on his gun.

Sam shook his head, "You won't get away with this," he growled.

"Ha!" Sloane laughed and fired a shot just wide of the barkeep. Sam flinched but kept his eyes on the gunman. "The next one goes though you," Sloane warned.

Sam straightened and moved slightly closer to the bar where he could grab the shot gun.

By now, Kitty was peeking out of the door of the room that she was getting ready for Doc's arrive. She didn't recognize the man that was waving a gun in Sam's face. Her mind raced as she tried to figure a way to help Sam. She remembered the gun she kept in her room, but that meant walking along the open landing. Kitty frowned and decided that if she was fast enough she'd make it.

"I'm asking you one more time, barkeep. Where's the redhead?" Sloane shouted, and this time creased Sam's shoulder causing to duck down behind the bar.

Kitty saw that as her best opportunity; as quietly as she could he moved along the landing to her room undetected by Sloane. Sam saw her move and figured she went to her gun. Noonan grabbed the shotgun and popped up behind the bar, "Leave!" he pulled the two hammers back.

Sloane smiled sarcastically, "Alright, you win this one, but mark my words, I'll be back. I'll have me that woman, over your dead body," he hissed and took the bottle. He spat on the floor before he left.

Kitty now had her gun and watched carefully from the balcony. Sloane backed out of the saloon and disappeared.

Kitty held the gun on the door as she moved along the balcony, "Sam?" she quickly moved down the stairs.

"I'll be all right, Miss Kitty," Sam stated as he eased the hammers off and place the gun on the top of the bar. He looked down at the blooded stained sleeve realizing how close the situation was. By now, Kitty was on the main floor and a few towns folk had entered the saloon wondering what the problem was.

"Come and sit down, Sam," Kitty guided Noonan to her table at the back. She pulled his sleeve open and placed a clean cloth over the bullet graze, "Hold that in place," she said as he looked at the small crowd, "There's nothing to see here. And I'm not open yet," she shooed them out the door, all but Louie Pheeters. He stood watching, "Miss Kitty, that man that left here shoved me to the ground without a thought. He's mean. Real mean," he stated.

"I know," Kitty tried to smile. "I may need your help today, Louie," she stated as she gathered more cloth and what ever near empty bottle of whiskey was available.

Louie nodded, "You know I can do it," he smiled as he stepped further into the saloon.

"I know you can," Kitty smiled as he went back to Sam. "Could you finish with the glasses behind the bar," she asked. Louie nodded and went straight to work.

Down the street and in an alley, Sloane pulled the cork from the bottle and took a swig, "I can't believe that barkeep got me. I should have had him," he growled. "I'm going to have that woman," he sneered and took another mouth full. His eyes were locked on to the street – he was focusing on how to get into the saloon and how to get to the redhead. It was then that Matt and the posse rode by. Sloane's teeth clenched together, "God damn that marshal. He's back with that posse," he growled.

"Maybe we should just move on," Winslow suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere without that dame," Sloane stated with another big gulp. "I'll figure away to get her. You just wait," he laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

With Festus at the point, Jonas guided the wagon along the now snow covered road, trying to avoid dips and potholes. Newly sat with Doc in the back; keeping an eye on his friend. Doc's limp body moved with the wagon, kind of like a jellied salad on a plate, but that was fine, just as long as there were no jarring shakes. Periodically the doctor would make a sound if the wagon swayed a little harder. Newly kept the bottle of whiskey close at hand just in case Doc needed a shot to numb the pain.

After about forty minutes, they turned onto Front Street and headed down toward the doctor's office.

Festus spotted Matt's horse and the posse's horses out in front of the Long Branch, where there seemed to be some sort of commotion happening. The hill man looked back to Jonas, "You hold up here until I find out what's going on," he cautioned the store owner. Newly heard what the deputy said and poked up behind the seat. It was several degrees cooler on the other side of the canvas cover. "What's happening, Mister Jonas?" the young deputy asked.

"I don't know, Newly. Looks like something might have happened at the Long Branch. Festus told me to wait here," Jonas stated.

Festus pulled Ruth to a stop and quickly jumped down from the mule, tying the reins around the post as he made his way through the posse and into the saloon. Matt was with Kitty and Sam at the back of the room, and Festus could see blood on Sam's white shirt sleeve. The hill man walked to the table, "What happened, Matthew?"

Matt looked at the deputy, "A man forced himself in here, demanded a drink and had plans for Kitty," he said in a hushed voice. "Sam was able to get him out, but unfortunately was grazed by a bullet."

Sam grit his teeth as Kitty dabbed at the flash wound. The whole time the saloon owner shook her head.

"Do we know who it was?" Haggen asked.

"Only one came in," Sam stated as he watched Kitty wrap his arm. "The other one stood out front, I'm not sure why. With two of them they could have overtaken me," he stated. "You don't suppose they were the bank robbers, do you?"

By now, Chip had joined them. He was talking to Louie to get a description of the man that shoved him to the ground, "It sure sounds like it might be Sloane based on that man's depiction of the man that ruffed him up. Sloane would be brazen enough to pull something like this," the deputized man stated with contempt in his tone.

"Well, I guess that means they're in town somewhere. We need to get Doc in here right away," Matt stated. "I have a room ready for him upstairs," Kitty said as she finished with Sam's arm.

"That's great Kitty," Matt smiled and motioned to his deputy to get help moving the doctor to the room. With that, Festus was off to notify Jonas and Newly to bring the wagon to the saloon. The hill man stood on the veranda and waved with his arms. Jonas ticked his head, "Looks like Doc's staying at the Long Branch," he smiled slightly.

"Kitty can keep a better watch on him from there," Newly pointed out. No doubt I'll have to take over his practice until he's well enough to," O'Brien stated.

"We can't have a town without a doctor," Jonas pointed out as he maneuvered the horses down the street to the saloon. Once there he pulled on the reins, "Whoa," he said calmly to his team and then set the brake. Jonas clambered down from the wagon, slowly, realizing that between sleeping on the floor and sitting on a cold wagon seat he was awfully stiff; he made a face bit soldiered onwards. Newly emerged from the back of the wagon, closing the canvas flap behind him; he waited for Matt's instructions.

Matt and Chip left the saloon and greeted the men that brought the doctor in, "We'll put Doc up in a room that Kitty has for him," Matt thumbed over his shoulder.

"Sure thing, marshal," Newly nodded sharply and moved to the back of the wagon, "If I could get some of you men to help," he asked. Several of the men from the posse stepped forward and they were able to easily take Doc into the saloon and up to the room.

This was the first time Kitty had seen her dear friend in many days, and she was somewhat shocked at his appearance. He now almost had a full beard and his usual wavy hair was all over the place – not to mention how pale he looked. She followed the men up to the room.

Jonas arched his back and watched the men with the doctor. Sam noticed the store keep, "Looks like you could use a drink, Wilbur," he smiled.

"I sure could use one, Sam," Jonas watched as the door to the room closed, "I sure could," sadness gripped the store owner. "I hear you were shot, are you okay?" he then asked as Sam slid the drink across the bar. "It hurts, but I'll be all right. Louie's here to help me today," the bar keep tried to smile as his eyes also lifted to the door.

"Doc's in bad shape," Jonas stated as he lifted up the glass of whiskey and sipped on it; his eyes blinked as he tried to analyze everything that was happening.

"Doc's a strong man, he'll do just fine, in time," Sam stated as he wiped the bar down. Jonas nodded, "I hope you're right, Sam."

Across the street and in the alley, Sloane finished most of the bottle; Winslow took a few swigs just to try and get warm. The two men were watching what was happening at the Long Branch, "You know, Winslow, it appears to me that the quack actually lived. I didn't think he had it in him," Sloane laughed, pulling the bottle out of Winslow's hands.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Winslow had to ask.

Sloane grunted, "I have to think on that for a bit," he said with calculation in his voice. His eyes squinted and he knew that if the doctor got a look at him that would be the end. The simplest thing to do was to make sure the doctor couldn't talk. Sloane formulated a plan as he sipped on the rest of the whiskey.


	17. Chapter 17

Newly, Kitty and Matt managed to get Doc into the bed and were able to get him into a night shirt after Newly had a better chance to clean and rewrap the wound. Kitty pulled the blankets up under Doc's chin, leaving his arms down at his sides. She did her best with his unruly hair and then stood back. She looked up at Newly, "How long will we know if he will be all right?"

Newly shrugged, "There's a lot of variables," he said woefully. "Anything from swelling to infection," clearly he didn't have an absolute answer. "What he needs now is warmth, rest and, some food," he stated.

Kitty acknowledged what Newly said as he further fussed with doc's blankets, "I'll go downstairs and make him some soup," Kitty said as she left the room.

Matt and Newly exchanged looks, "If that was Sloane that attacked Sam and they are still here in Dodge, they'll try and finish Doc off if they find out he's still alive," Matt said in a hushed voice.

"I've been thinking about that too," Newly sighed. "I figure though that this is the best place for him. We can't place him in the jail; he'd freeze to death in there with out windows," the young deputy lamented.

"I know. We'll have to set up some security until those two are caught," Matt stated. "We'll have to work in pairs and spell each other off. I'll check with Chip to see if his men can stay in Dodge until they are behind bars," the marshal stated as he reached for the doorknob. "You stay with Doc for awhile. Kitty might need a hand to feed him," he noted.

"Sure marshal. I hope you get them soon," Newly's brown eyes held sorrow. Matt nodded and then left the room. By now the saloon was open for business and there were a half dozen men in the room below. The marshal's eyes scanned the room for anyone he didn't recognize, but all the men were regulars.

Slowly Matt descended the stairs and reached the main floor. He crossed the room to the bar, "Sam, if you see that guy in here again, don't hesitate to use that gun," he said in a hushed voice. Sam nodded, "You bet I won't," a sly smile curled the corners of the bar keep's mouth. Matt smirked; he didn't have to tell Sam how to handle these kinds of situations, but he felt that a word of offering would lessen the sting of the bullet crease across his arm.

Matt stood on the veranda in front of the Long Branch and scanned the street, hoping to get a glimpse of the two bank robbers; he surely was going to need more that Festus' help, with Newly being tied up in helping Doc. With a deep breath the marshal cross the street, all the while watching for the men. He entered the jail house to find Chip and the other men from the posse.

Matt pulled off his hat and hung it on the peg, "I think Doc's in a good place now," he said as he walked to the wood stove and placed a log on the fire.

Festus was the next to enter the jail house, "I just heard that there was a ruckus at the Double Duce the other night," he stated as he thumbed over his shoulder.

"What kind of ruckus?" Matt asked.

"Freddy Howard heard that a scruffy lookin' pole cat was trying to get close to that Rite Finch woman that works there," the deputy said as he poured himself a coffee.

Matt made a face, "Any fool knows not to mess with her," he half laughed.

"Wall, it didn't sound like this one was the sharpest knife in the sheath," Festus noted.

"It might have been Sloane," Chip offered. "Sounds like something stupid he'd pull after drinking too much," he scoffed. "I'm surprised they didn't kill him," he added.

"That would be too easy," Matt said as he went through the envelopes on his desk. There was nothing of immediate interest to him. "Can I ask for you and some of the men to stay until were catch Sloane and Winslow?" the marshal asked.

"I was going to offer. After all, we want them too," Chip ticked his head.

"Great. Now one thing were going to have to do, is watch who has access to Doc's room at the Long Branch. That room has a window at the back of the building. It wold take a skilled person to scale the back to reach it," he noted.

"Or a determined man," Chip said flatly. Matt nodded.

"I'd like a man in the room with Doc, if Newly's not there, and one or two at the back of the building. It would be brazen for Sloane to just walk in off the street. Sam knows who to look for now," Matt stated.

"We'll get something to eat and organize ourselves," Chip said as he and his men left the jail house. "I sure hope we get them soon," he added as he closed the door.

"Amen to that," Matt said under his breath.

* * *

Sam assisted Kitty with the tray of soup and crackers for the doctor; she opened the door and was happy to see that Doc was awake. Sam placed the tray down on the little table next to the bed. Doc's eyes narrowed at the barkeep, "What happened to you?" he asked of the wrap around Sam's upper arm.

"One of the bank robbers tried to shoot me," Sam stated.

"Looks like he did!" Doc exclaimed.

"Now, Doc, don't get yourself worked up. I took care of Sam's arm and he says he's fine," Kitty said as she pulled a chair over so that she could feed the prone doctor. Before she sat, she and Newly gently propped Doc into a slight sitting position.

"If you need anything else, just call," Sam smiled as he left the room. Newly followed the barkeep to the door, "I'll be back after I get a few things from Doc's office," the young deputy stated.

"Thanks, Newly," Kitty smiled and then turned her attention to the doctor. "Boy, it's a good thing you aren't near a mirror," she looked at Doc in the eyes.

"That bad, huh?" Doc grunted as he ran his hand across his stubbled chin.

"You could pass as one of Festus' kinfolk," Kitty joked but only garnered a glare from the doctor. "Was that called for?" he finally asked as Kitty tucked a napkin under his chin.

Kitty poured some soup into a mug and handed it to Doc, "It's hot," she warned. Doc took the cup and blew on the contents before he sipped at it, "Ah," he smiled. "It's better than what Jonas made," he winked at Kitty.

"Well, that's nice to know," Kitty half laughed. "Maybe we should open a restaurant; he can bake the pies and I'll make the soup," she lamented.

Doc glanced over to Kitty, "How could do that and run the Long Branch at the same time?" he asked.

Kitty blinked at the question, "I was only joking, Doc," she said with a wink. "Now you finished that soup up. There's more here and you need the nourishment," she added.

Within a few minutes, Newly had returned and Doc did indeed finish the soup. His eyes were drooping as he fought to stay awake. Kitty placed the cup and napkin onto the tray.

Doc rolled his head toward the young deputy, "Have they been caught yet?" he asked.

Newly shook his head no, "They're looking for them everywhere," he then looked over to Kitty. "We're going to place a few men at the back of the Long Branch, in case they get any ideas about trying to climb up to the window," his eyes went back to Doc. "I'll be here for a while."

Kitty didn't like the sound of what was happening, "I just wish they'd get caught and dealt with. This waiting to see what they are going to do next..." Kitty's voice trailed off. Both men knew what she meant. Kitty stood and took the tray and left the room. Newly closed the door and walked over to Doc, "I brought you the laudanum," he stated.

"Thanks, Newly. I'm fine for now," Doc said as he eyes closed.

Newly sat in the chair at the foot of the bed. He too hated waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now night and the sky was overcast; Matt and the posse still had not found a trace of the two bank robbers, "I don't like it," Matt said with an uneasy tone to his voice as he pushed his hands into his coat pockets whilst looking up and down Front Street. "We're clearly missing something."

"They just can't of up and disappeared," Festus growled out of frustration. "They're like a pair of slipperdy eels with oiled skins on a rainy night," the hill man stated in a huff.

Matt nodded in agreement, "My guess is they're lying low, making plans to either leave Dodge before we catch them, or try to get at Doc," Matt stated. "Unfortunately, I think Doc's still their target now," Matt squinted his eyes across the street hoping to catch sight of the two men.

"With my men in place, they'd be fools to try anything against the doctor," Chip responded.

"I appreciate that, Chip, but it seems like Frankie Sloane hasn't used his head so far through all of this," Matt stated. "It's only going to get worse for the two of them," he added. Chip nodded, "I see your point, Matt."

Matt walked with the two men toward the Long Branch, "I'll spell Newly off for a while. I want you to keep looking for Sloane and Winslow. Make sure you even check in sheds and even the outhouses," he stated. "They can't be that hard to find."

Festus and Chip nodded as they watched the marshal enter the saloon. "Let's get a coffee to warm up before we go lookin' again," Festus suggested as the night air seemed much colder than the previous nights. Chip heartily agreed as he pulled his coat collar up to shield his neck from the cool wind.

Matt stopped at the bar where Kitty stood, "Quiet evening," he said as he looked around.

"It sure is. I think word has gotten out about the bank robbers being still on the loose," Kitty looked up at the marshal.

"It's isn't for the lack of trying, Kitty. We've looked just about everywhere for them," Matt stated as he leaned down onto the bar.

"Yo look cold. I bet a drink will warm you up," Kitty smiled.

"It would, but I'm going to relieve Newly in a few minutes," Matt smiled.

"How about a coffee, then?" Kitty asked.

"That sounds good. I'll take you up on that other offer later," Matt stated as he accepted the coffee that Kitty just poured for him.

* * *

Sloane and Winslow remained behind the crates in the alley down by the Double Duce. In a fury, Sloane grabbed Winslow by the lapels of his coat and pulled him close, "You're going to go to the Long Branch Saloon, and find out what room that old pill-pusher's in. I want him dead for good," he sneered.

"They'll have him guarded, for sure," Winslow tried to reason as he tried to free himself from Sloane's grip. "They'll know who I am," he added.

"No they won't. They'll be looking for me. I won't make my grand entrance until later tonight, once the saloon is closed. In the meantime, you get over there and find out what room that quack is in," Sloane's eyes narrowed and he shoved Winslow toward the street.

Winslow straightened his coat and hat, as he glanced back at Sloane, shaking his head before he left. Sloane wasn't sure whether his partner would actually go through with the plan, so he decided to follow him, "I've got my eyes on you Winslow," he said from the shadows. Winslow's shoulders sagged.

Matt entered the room and found Doc asleep and Newly sitting in the upholstered wing-back chair. The room was cozy and quiet. Matt moved over to Newly, "You can go now. I'll watch over Doc," he said.

"I gather that Sloane and Winslow are still on the run," O'Brien sighed. Matt nodded, "Festus can fill you in on where we've looked and where they plan on looking next," informed the young deputy.

Newly acknowledged what Matt said and walked to the door. He turned before he left, "There's bottle of laudanum on the night stand, if Doc needs it," he pointed. "So far, he's been resting well."

"Thanks, Newly," Matt said as he settled into the chair and watched Newly leave, closing the door behind himself. O'Brien paused out side the door before he made his way down the floor. The pause was long enough that Winslow spotted the part time deputy on the landing as he entered the saloon. Looking discreet, Winslow walked to the bar and ordered a beer.

Kitty glanced up at the young man and then noticed Newly as he crossed the floor, "How's Doc?" she asked as the Newly stopped next to her at the bar.

"He's resting, just fine," Newly smiled. "Hopefully in a few days we know more about his injury, and how and if it will effect him," he sighed.

"You've had a long day. How about a drink?" Kitty asked.

"That would be awfully nice, Miss Kitty," O'Brien smiled back. Kitty asked Sam to pour a beer for Newly. Her eyes went back to the young man at the bar. He certainly was self-absorbed with himself as he kept his head low and made no real eye contact. Winslow looked over and saw the saloon owner looking at him which made him blush. Awkwardly he smiled; Kitty smiled back and went on about her business. Newly thanked the saloon owner for the drink before he left the saloon. He gave a quick once over look around but all seemed quiet. O'Brien left the saloon.

Winslow ordered another beer, and remained to himself. He wondered if he had ordered something stronger whether he'd have the guts to tell Sloane to go to hell the next time he ordered him around, but he realized that he just didn't have the backbone. Deep down he was hoping that the law would take care of Sloane and that he could just disappear.

Winslow belted back the remainder of the beer and left the saloon as quietly as he arrived. He took a quick look over his shoulder to the center door on the balcony before he sought out Sloane who was waiting in the alley between the saloon and general store. Sloane grabbed Winslow by the arm and pulled him into the darkness. "Are you crazy?!" Winslow growled. "The jail house is just over there," he pointed.

"I know that. What room?" Sloane snapped in a hushed voice.

"The one in the middle, up the stairs," Winslow sighed. Sloane released his partner's arm, "Excellent," he said as he poked his nose around the corner. "Now we just make sure the law doesn't find us before closing time," he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

It was nearing midnight and things were winding down at the Long Branch; last call was made before the saloon closed for the night. Only a few men ordered another drink, while others slowly left the establishment.

Matt sat quietly in the big chair and wondered if the two bank robbers had been found yet. He was hopeful that Festus or Newly would soon knock on the door with the welcomed news.

The marshal stood and walked to the little wood stove and opened the door to stir the ambers and place another log into the chamber. The noise of the door opening caused Doc to stir; he moaned as he tried to get more comfortable.

Matt closed the stove and walked over to the side of the bed, "Doc? Are you all right?" he asked in a hushed voice.

The doctor groaned again and then his eyes opened, "Help me up," Doc motioned. "I need to use the commode," he stated.

Matt made a face, but obliged the doctor by assisting him to his feet, "Are you sure about this, Doc?" he asked the older man.

Doc gasped and held his side as Matt guided him to the commode chair behind the curtained room divider. He watched the doctor maneuver himself to the chair. "I'll leave you in privacy and wait in the hall. Call me when you need me," he said as he walked to the door. He had to smile.

Matt stood on the balcony and watched the few men below. Slowly the saloon was emptying for the night.

Doc finished his business and slowly made his way back to the bed, clutching his sore side; his right leg feeling a little numb. Everything was fine, until he stopped to get back onto the bed, when a pain struck him as he turned to sit, which sent him to his knees, "Matt," he called out.

Matt turned on his heels when he heard the doctor; "Doc?" he called as he quickly reentered the room and saw the doctor next to the bed. "Easy now," Matt said as he carefully assisted the doctor back to his feet; Doc was grunting and groaning the whole time as the marshal straighten him out and got him to rest, again. "Do you need some laudanum?" Matt asked.

Doc held his side and thought for a moment, as the pain subsided, he then shook his head no, "Maybe later, if I can't get back to sleep," he said in a quiet voice. He hoped that his adventure didn't do any further damage. Matt pulled the blankets up to where the doctor could grab them and put them where he wanted and then closed the door. He sighed and returned to the chair and sat down.

Down below, Kitty and Sam were finishing up at the bar, "I'll just clean up and lock up before I go," the barkeep stated as he wiped the top of the bar.

"That's fine, Sam. Good night and see you in the morning," Kitty smiled and walked to the stairs up to her room. She quietly ascended the staircase to the balcony.

"Good night, Miss Kitty," Sam smiled. His baritone voice was always soothing. Noonan finished with a quick mop of the floor before he pulled his apron off, folded it and placed it on the bar. He then gathered his hat and coat, putting both on before heading out into the night. The barkeep closed the big external doors and locked them. He gave them a gentle tug to make sure they were secure before he walked home. Noonan turned and walked along the veranda, stepped down, where he had the misfortune of walking into Frankie Sloane and Rick Winslow.

"You again," Sam growled and was about to yell for Festus, but was cold cocked with Sloane's gun. Sam dropped to his knees and rolled onto his side; not moving. Sloane pulled the ring of keys from Sam's coat and quickly moved along the walkway to the front door of the saloon. With a quick look around, Sloane unlocked the door and stepped inside pulling Winslow through the door before closing it tight.

Quietly, Sloane moved across the room with Winslow in tow. Carefully they climbed the stairs and moved along the balcony until they reached the door that Winslow indicated. Sloane reached out and grabbed the door knob and turned it, slowly opening the door into the room. They pulled their guns and entered the room.

Matt stirred, lifting his head seeing the two figures in the doorway thinking at first that they were Festus and Newly, but their silhouettes weren't right. Matt was quick to his feet.

Sloane was startled by the marshal that he didn't see due to the shadow of the door, his gun now aimed at the lawman.

"Drop it," Matt ordered. Doc's eyes were now wide, "It's him! He's the one that shot me," he growled.

Winslow immediately let go of his gun; it hit the floor with a thud as quickly put his hands up. Sloane on the other hand took another defiant step into the room, now he had to kill both the marshal and the doctor. "Go to hell, marshal. Yo or any posse are taking me in," he snarled as he raised his gun just a bit, gripping the handle tight. It was enough for Matt to pull the trigger, shooting Sloane in the abdomen. Sloane doubled over and fired a shot at Matt, striking him in the upper right chest, sending him backwards to the floor. The marshal was able to fire another shot at Sloane before he could shoot the doctor. The bullet caused the bank robber to reel back out the door and over the railing.

Kitty was at the end of the balcony at the door of her room and saw the man fall to the floor below. There was silence in the room where Doc and Matt were. Quickly she moved down the balcony and stood at the doorway.

By now, Festus, Chip and Newly were in the saloon and looking up at the open door. Festus took the stairs two at a time as he raced to the room. The hill man pushed passed Winslow and eased Kitty aside as he entered the room with Newly and Chip tightly behind. Doc was kneeling down next to Matt who was wriggling on the floor; typical of the doctor. "Doc you shouldn't be out of bed," Newly quickly scolded the doctor as he too knelt next to Matt.

"It was Sloane," Matt grunted as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Stop moving," Doc barked at the marshal. "You're lucky it isn't that bad," the doctor groaned holding his side.

"Festus, put that man in the jail," Matt pointed to Winslow who remained standing in the corner.

You betcha, Matthew," the deputy stated as he grabbed Winslow by the arm, and pushed him out the door only to see Sam come staggering into the saloon. "Newly, it looks like Sam needs your help!" he looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh, Sam!" Kitty stated and quickly went down the stairs to help Noonan. "Festus, tell Newly to stay with Matt and Doc, I'll take care of Sam," she said as she guided the barkeep to a chair.

Festus did relay the message before he took Winslow to the jail. The young man didn't say a word as he walked passed his dead partner. The only thing he felt was relief. Chip followed the deputy, hoping that the bank robber would talk.

Newly managed to convince Doc to get back into the bed and he was able quickly assess the doctor before he left him alone, this time Doc asked for laudanum due to the aggravated pain in his side. The doctor quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

The young deputy then got Matt to his feet and assisted him down the stairs. "I'll be up in Doc's office with the marshal," the deputy stated. Once I'm through with him, I'll have a look at Sam," he said as his brown eyes lifted from Kitty's bloodied hands as she held a towel on the barkeep's scalp wound. Kitty's face was that of worry as she look at Matt as he held his shoulder with a grimaced look on his face, "At least we got them," he huffed.

Kitty looked over to the dead man, "Finally," she growled knowing the wake of terror they created in their path.


	20. Chapter 20

Newly got Matt up to Doc's office, just in time. The shock of the shooting finally hit the marshal and he basically collapsed onto the examination table. O'Brien sighed as he longed not to be the doctor in town and hoped that at some point someone more skilled than himself would roll into Dodge and fill in for Doctor Adams when needed. I was nice to be wanted, but he'd had his share of it over the last few days; perhaps he was just tired.

Newly pulled off is coat and hat, tossing them aside, so the could have a better look at the marshal's wound. The young deputy pulled the marshal's shirt apart, not caring about the buttons- they could easily be replaced. His prime concern was to find out what damage was done with Sloane's bullet.

Newly pulled the little table over to the examination table and spread out an assortment of tools that were in Doc's medical bag. He picked up the probe and pulled back Matt's shirt before inserting the instrument into the would. Matt flinched and groaned as he tried to remain alert. Periodically, Newly would lift hi eyes to watch the marshal before he continued to search for the bullet. O'Brien twisted his mouth as he carefully pushed the probe deeper, until he found the slug, "I found it," he smiled at the marshal. Matt slowly rolled his head forward the deputy, "Just get it out," he stated.

Newly placed the probe into the basin and then picked up the bullet extractors. He drew his breath in and used his right hand to spread the bullet wound opening a little wider so he could ease in the clamps. Carefully he guided instrument through the flesh until he felt the bullet again. It took a few seconds before he could grab the lead slung, but once he did, the pulled it free. Matt gasped in relief and then looked at Newly, "Wake me in the morning," he said before he closed his eyes.

Newly smiled and continued to clean the wound and cover it before he pulled a sheet up over the marshal. O'Brien yawned as he cleaned the instruments and wiped them dry. His next stop was the Long Branch were Kitty was caring for Sam.

By the time Newly reached the front doors of the saloon, Kitty had Sam resting his head on his crossed arms at the table, "How is he?" Newly asked.

"they hit him pretty hard," Kitty stated from where she sat watching. "The bleeding has stopped but I'm sure he's going to need a few stitches," she said flatly.

Newly nodded and placed the medical bag next to the barkeep, which caused him to stir. "The marshal's resting. I got the bullet out," O'Brien stated. He could hear Kitty sigh as he gently looked at Sam's scalp wound, "That's not too bad, Sam," he offered as encouragement.

"You should be inside my head. That will tell you how bad it feels," Noonan stated.

Newly smiled, "I bet it hurts," he said as he began to clean the gash, which caused Sam to flinch. Newly only need a few sutures to close the wound and suggested that maybe Sam remained where he was for the night. Both Kitty and Sam were all right with that suggestion, although, Kitty did suggest that the barkeep take the cot in the office, for which he was more than grateful for.

Somehow everyone knew that the coming morning was going to hold a lot of emotion. Newly used a table cloth to cover Sloane's body, after he checked to see if he was alive of dead, the later being the case.

Kitty walked to the stairs, "Thanks Newly. I'll go see Percy Crump first thing in the morning," she said weakly. "You need to try and get some sleep yourself," she added.

Newly nodded knowing truer words had never been spoken. "Good night Miss Kitty," he smiled kindly before he left the saloon. He sighed as he reached the veranda and decided that the daybed in Doc's office was likely the best place to crash for the night. The town was silent, and the only sound was that of the cold wind howling every now and again. 

Dodge was slowly stirring after the long frightful night, as the lamp lighter made his way around, extinguishing each of the lights. The milkman was also making his rounds, with this wagon that had a distinctive sound. Dusk was now on the horizon and the birds were now chirping and the crows cawing.

Matt's eyes opened, and he ran his hand down his face, remembering what had happened over the past few days. He must have been exhausted as he didn't move the whole night, and now his body ached, from his head to his toes. He groaned as he sat up, sliding his legs over the side of the examination table, holing his shoulder tightly.

Newly stepped through the door into the office, having just come from the Long Branch and checking in on both Doc and Sam. Both seem to be doing fine. "Good morning, marshal," the young deputy smiled.

"Newly," Matt acknowledged. "How are Doc and Sam?" he asked.

"Doc's fine. He's beginning to get grumpy," Newly half laughed. "I recon he's on the mend," O'Brien stated as he moved further into the office, closing the door to the cold. "Sam's going to have one heck of a headache for a few days, but he'll be fit as a fiddle," he added as he took a peek at the marshal's shoulder. "A sling should do," Newly said as he fashioned a sling from a piece of material he retrieved from the dresser drawer, where he knew Doc kept such things.

Matt sat quietly waiting for Newly to finish then he looked the young man in the eyes, "Has the prisoner said anything yet?"

Newly shook his head no, "Festus says he wont talk to anyone but you," he stated.

Matt drew in a deep breath and winced, "Well, I guess I'd better find out what he wants to tell me," he said as he stood up from the examination table. His hat was on the chair next to Doc's roll-top desk, and his coat on the coat tree at the door.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Newly asked.

Matt indicated that he would go alone, "Make sure Doc doesn't get out of that bed until he's good and ready," he said as he slung his coat over his wounded shoulder and left the doctor's office.

The marshal made his way over to the jailhouse and was greeted by Festus, "Matthew? Are you sure you should be up?" he asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, Festus," he said as he placed his hat on the wooden peg at the door, and then peeled off his coat, dropping it on the end of the cot. Matt then opened the wooden door into the holding cells. Winslow sat on the edge of the cot, his head hung low, with this hands clasped between his knees. Slowly he looked up at the marshal.

Matt knew that the young man wasn't a risk to flight so he had Festus unlock the cell door, and ordered Winslow to take a seat at the desk. Matt walked around the desk and slowly sat down. He studied the prisoner and then leaned back, "You wanted to talk to me," Matt said firmly.

Winslow cleared his voice, "Yes, sir," he said looking from Matt to Festus and back again. Winslow fidgeted in the chair and picked at this grubby finger nails, again his head bowed. "I know what you must think, but you have to believe me, that this was none of my idea," Winslow declared.

Matt's eyes narrowed; "Go on," he wanted the young man to talk, as he didn't feel he wanted to sit there wasting his time.

"It was Sloane's idea. He and Jeb rode into my Pa's farm looking for fresh horses. We tried to tell them to leave, but they beat my Pa bad until he gave them the horses, and then took me along in case I told the law. They held a gun on me the whole time and threatened me every time I thought I could get away," he sighed realizing that his story must have sounded like fiction.

Matt's eyes lifted to Festus, "Have Newly come here," he stated.

"Sure thang, Matthew," the hill man said, doing a double take at Winslow before he left the office. "Sounds like a load of hogwash, ifin you ask me," Haggen grumbled as he left the jailhouse. Not another word was spoken between the marshal and Winslow.

Within a few minutes, Newly and Festus arrived at the jailhouse, "You wanted to see me, marshal? O'Brien asked.

Matt nodded, "I want you and Festus to ride out to the Winslow place on the other side of Kinsley. I want to verify his story before I take this much further," he added.

Both deputies nodded and left to get their horses. Matt stood, "Until they come back, I'll need to lock you up," he motioned. Winslow nodded and walked to the cell, pulling the door closed so that Matt could lock it. "Could I get another blanket?" he asked. Matt nodded, "I'll leave this door open as well," he said to the young man, indicating the wooden door that separated the two rooms. Matt wasn't sure what to think of Winslow's story, but it somehow seemed to fit. Maybe he was just too tired and sore. Matt walked to the cot, grabbed a blanket and handed it to Winslow through the bars. He then retreated to the cot were he too could rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Newly and Festus knew that it would be an all day ride, so they quickly left town with provisions for the day. With any hope Mister Winslow would put them up at the farm, if he was able too all dependent on what shape Frankie Sloane and Jeb Turner left him in.

The two lawmen made small talk as they rode along; mostly about the past few days and the events and about what Winslow had told the marshal. Festus was more concerned for Doc's health, and rightfully so. It was an awful thing for a man of his age to endure, but Newly assured him that the doctor has a strong constitution and that after a good amount of rest, that he would be just like new. The only think that puzzled the young deputy was weather or not, the injury would affect the doctor's mobility, but he kept that to himself.

At least for the two riders, the sun finally broke through the November clouds and felt like it would be a warmer day, compared to the last couple.

Kitty Russell stopped into the doctor's office and found the room empty, so she turned around and left, pondering where Matt might be. As she descended the stairs, she scanned the street. Her face wore a perplexed look as he reached the landed at the bottom.

Wilbur Jonas was his usual busy self; placing bushel baskets and barrels out front of his store as he prepared to open for the day. "Good morning, Miss Kitty," he smiled.

"Morning, Jonas. Say, you would know where Matt is, would you?" Kitty asked.

Jonas motioned with a tick of his head, "I thought I saw him go into the jail just as I was unlocking the store," he noted.

"Thanks," Kitty smiled and stepped down to cross the street to the jailhouse. Jonas nodded and went on about his business.

Kitty entered the jailhouse and saw Matt sprawled on the cot, half covered with a blanket. She moved into the room, closing the door. The sound of the latch caused Matt to stir, "Oh, hiya, Kitty," he said looking up.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

Matt slowly sat up, "Where do you want me to be?" he questioned.

"Up in Doc's office, where Newly can keep an eye on you," Kitty said in a somewhat scolding manner.

Matt twisted his mouth, "That would be a little hard to do right now," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I had to send Festus and Newly out of town to find out if Winslow is telling the truth," he stated.

Kitty's eyes narrowed, "What did he tell you that was so convincing?" she growled.

"He claims that Sloane and Turner jumped him and his Pa to get fresh horses and then blackmailed him to go along with them," Matt stated as he stood.

"Likely story," Kitty huffed.

"Well, I don't know Kitty. Until I have a chat with Doc to get his side of things and compare it with what Festus and Newly have to say, he's staying in there," the marshal motioned to the open door into the cells. Kitty made a face, "I guess we'll wait and see," she sighed.

"How is Doc, by the way?" Matt asked as he poured himself a stale cup of coffee. He took a sniff and place the cup back down.

"He's like a bear," Kitty stated. "He want's to try and get up and move around, but Newly told him not for a few more days."

"Well it sounds like he's on the mend," Matt chuckled. "How about we get something to eat," he said walking to the door.

"What about your shoulder?" Kitty asked.

"What about it? It hurts and I'm hungry," Matt stated as he plucked his hat off the peg and opened the door. The day had indeed warmed up.

It was much later in the day when Festus and Newly reached the Winslow farm. Things did seem to be out of sorts; the chickens were everywhere and there was only a little hey in the paddock for the horses. The two men slowed their horses to a walk and approached the farm. By the looks of the water in the horse trough it hadn't been filled in a few days.

Both Festus and Newly pulled their animals to a stop and tied them to a post. "We'd better look around, Newly," the hill man said as he pulled his gun from his holster and approached the house. Newly took the way to the barn and smaller out buildings.

Festus scanned the ground and as far as he was concerned there was some struggle, but until he found Winslow senior, it could have been caused by almost anything. The hill man approached the house and noticed that the door was ajar. Carefully he eased himself into the house and found the old farmer on his side near the old wood stove. Festus quickly went to the door and hollowed for newly, "Newly! Over here!"

O'Brien abandoned his search and raced toward the farm house. He entered to find Festus kneeling next to the farmer. "He ain't in good shape, Newly." Festus stated.

Newly looked the old man over, "Let's get him to a bed," Newly said as he and Festus arranged to lift him to the back room. Once on the bed, the old man groaned, "Festus, go and get the wood stove going," Newly stated and he tried to assess Winslow's injuries. Festus briskly left the room to get some fire wood and kindling to get fire started on the big cook stove.

Winslow senior opened hie eyes, "Who are you?" he struggled to ask.

"My name's Newly O'Brien. I'm a deputy from Dodge," he said as he continued to look the old man over.

"No deputy I know looks at a man's wounds like you're doing," Winslow groaned.

Newly stopped, "I guess not. But sometimes I fill in for Doc Adams," he smiled trying to reassure the farmer.

"I've heard of Adams, why isn't he here?" Winslow moaned.

Newly looked over his shoulder to see Festus getting the stove started. He then looked back at the farmer, "He had a run in with three men. One claims to be your son," he looked Winslow in the eyes.

"Rick's all right, ain't he?" the farmer coughed.

Newly nodded, "Yes. But I need to know about the two men that he was riding with. This is very important," he said firmly. "Rick is in serious trouble. That's why we need to know about what happened," he looked down at the farmer, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth.

Phillip Winslow nodded, "I need some water," his eyes flutter. Newly obliged and let the farmer sip on some water. "They came here like they owned the place," Winslow stated and groaned, holding his ribs. "They wanted the horses. Ricky and I tried to make them leave," he coughed.

"Do you keep any alcohol around here?" Newly asked.

"Just a jug of corn mash in the barn," Winslow said, "Why?"

"Because my friend Festus and I are going to try and make you as comfortable as possible," Newly smiled. "Festus, see if you can find his jug," O'Brien looked back to the farmer. "I wager you and Doc Adams are cut from the same cloth," he joked slightly.

Winslow found, "Look, I hurt," I don't need any new clothes," he muttered as he misunderstood what Newly said.

"Rest easy Mister Winslow. Festus is getting your jug," Newly stated as he stood and closed the damper back on the stove. He looked back at the old farmer in the bed. Maybe, Winslow was telling the truth after all. Newly's new concern was to keep Phillip Winslow alive long enough to hear the whole story. Newly sighed as it proved to be another long night.


	22. Chapter 22

Doc scratched his whiskered cheek, "You know Matt, I really think you should encourage Newly to quit the deputy job and take up doctoring," he said as he chewed the piece of bread.

Matt pursed his lips, "And who would I get to be another deputy?"

Doc looked over to the marshal, "I'm sure you could find someone. Look at Festus after all," he shrugged.

Matt half laughed, "I think I figured it out. You want Newly to take over your practice so you can lounge around at a fishing hole all day," Matt's eyes narrowed.

Doc glared at the marshal and looked way and then shot him another looked as he continued to to eat his meal, "It sure would be nice to retire someday," he huffed. "I've had enough of being hog-tied, kidnapped and shot, to last me for the remainder of my days! And I'm not even the law in this town!" his voice rose out of frustration.

"Now calm down, Doc before you explode," Matt held up his hand. "All I came over here for was to hear your side of the story," he stated.

"My side of the story?" Doc grunted. "I've never seen a more angry man," he frowned.

Matt nodded, "I have Rick Winslow locked up. Some of his story sounds pretty sincere," Matt said as he looked the doctor in the eyes.

Doc's eyebrows knit together, "Winslow is the fair haired one, ain't he?" he blinked as he looked up to Matt.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, and Sloane's dead," he added.

Doc drew his lips tight and thought back to the road and the cabin, "That young man struck me as being scared half to death," Doc ticked his head. "He surely was bullied by that Sloane fellow," he added. "Come to think of it, after that rat shot me, I vaguely remember Winslow wanting to help me, but Sloane said he'd kill him out right if he did," Doc looked at Matt.

"How sure are you about that Doc?" Matt asked.

Doc's eyes fluttered as he thought back, "Pretty sure," he then looked at the marshal. "I'd hate to see him hang for this," he sighed. "Even the other night, he dropped his gun without a moment of hesitation," Doc pointed to the door where the two men stood. "He didn't want to be shot," he added.

"You remember that?" Matt asked as he tried to picture it all in his own head as everything that night was a blur.

Doc nodded, "Of course I do! That bastard Sloane came in here to kill me, I know that," Doc growled.

Matt stood up, "Thanks Doc. I'll contact Judge Brooker and have him come here," he smiled. "Now you stay put for a few more days," he pointed to the bed. Doc frowned, "Some friend you are," he grunted, which caused Matt to chuckled. "I'll see you later, Doc," he said as he left began to leave the room.

"Matt?" Doc called.

"Yeah, Doc?" the marshal looked over his shoulder.

"Could you have Kitty bring me a drink or two?" the doctor asked innocently.

Matt smiled, "I'll see what I can do. It's not like I know the owner of this here saloon," he laughed slightly as he watched Doc's face change from hopeful to desperate.

"Some friend you are," Doc barked as Matt closed the door behind him. Matt furthered chuckled as he walked down the stairs and crossed the floor.

Kitty looked up, "How's Doc?" she asked.

"Grumpy," Matt snorted. "He's getting restless just laying there," he noted.

"I don't blame him," Kitty sighed. "Hopefully he can get up and around in a few days," she said as she played with her glass on the bar.

Matt nodded, "He asked me to ask you to see you you could slip him a few drinks," he winked.

"Oh, I'm sure that if no one was watching, I could manage something like that," Kitty smiled as if what they were talking about was somehow illegal. Matt laughed. "That might take the edge off him," he joked.

"Or make it worse!" Kitty laughed out loud followed by the marshal.

Id was early the next morning, and Newly was pleased that Phillip Winslow seemed to be getting stronger, "I think you're going to be just fine, Mister Winslow," the young deputy smiled at the older man.

"I thought for sure that all three of them robbers were rat finks," Festus snorted under his breath. Newly heard him and walked over to the whiskered hill man, "Seems like Rick was telling the truth," he said looking back to the elder Winslow.

"I guess we need to let Matthew know," Festus looked up at Newly.

O'Brien nodded, "You ride back to town and let the marshal know. I'll stay here a day or two until I can get Mister Winslow into Dodge. I'm sure the marshal will have Judge Brooker in town by then. Hopefully with what Mister Winslow has to say, and with what Doc and Ricky have already said, he can be spared the rope," Newly's eyes held hope for the young man.

Festus nodded, "I'll let Matthew know. See ya directly," Haggen said as he pulled on his coat. He was thankful that the warm weather was holding.

The hill man climbed up onto his mule and rode off.

"Rick's going to all right, isn't he?" Phillip asked.

Newly smiled, "I'm pretty sure of it, Mister Winslow. You get some rest for now," O'Brien said as he busied himself with fire wood for the stove so that he could cook one of the chickens.

It was late in the day when Festus pulled his mule to a stop in front of the jailhouse. He slowly stepped down and looked around. All seemed well in Dodge, for which he was most grateful for as it had been a bad few months – even though Doc tried to alleviate the stress and build moral with the fair. In hindsight, as Haggen walked to the door, the fall fair did seem to work. He smiled to himself as he opened the door.

Matt was at his desk, sorting thought his mail and looked up at the hill man as the deputy walked over to the wood stove and poured a coffee for himself.

Matt leaned back in his chair, "So what did you and Newly find out?"

Festus sipped on the hot coffee and sat at the little table in the middle of the room, "Matthew, Rick was tellin' the truth. We found his Pa all beaten black and blue," he stated.

By now, Rick was clinging to the bars, "Is my Pa okay?" he asked.

Festus looked over his shoulder, "Newly is staying with him fer a few more days, but he said that yer Pa will be right as rain in a while. He took quite the beating," the deputy shook his head and continued with his coffee.

Matt stood and walked over to where Festus sat, "I guess it'll be up to Judge Brooker to figure this one out," he said as he glanced over to the holding cells. Rick looked like he was ready to throw up.


	23. Chapter 23

Several days had gone by, and Doc was weary of laying in bed with nothing to do and with only the regular visitors stopping in now and again. Although he still hurt badly, he got dressed to the point where he had his pants, socks, boots, his undershirt on. His white shirt was ruined with the bullet and blood.

Doc ambled over to the dresser and looked in the mirror at himself and cringed, "Good heavens!" he jumped slightly at the sight. He realized that Kitty wasn't far off about him looking like a Haggen. He twisted his mouth in thought as he studied his face, "I can't tackle this myself," he mused as he scratched his chin, "I sure hope Schmidt can scrape these off and make some sense of this," he said trying to push his hair in place.

There was a genital knock at the door, "Come on in," Doc said as he turned to face the door.

Kitty stepped in and stared at the empty bed for a second before she saw the doctor at the burrow, "Are you sure you should be up?" she asked with her hands now firmly balled up on her hips.

"Who's the doctor here?" Doc asked as his eyes narrowed. "I couldn't spend another minute in that bed," he grumbled as he swiped his hand across his moustache.

Kitty slowly smiled; she knew that the doctor was an active man and hated to be laid up, "Well, you better take it easy," she jokingly scolded her friend.

Doc frowned, "Don't you have anything better to do?" he quipped.

Kitty walked a little further into to the room, "As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you would like to join Matt and me for supper tonight. Judge Brooker's in town," she smiled.

"Well," Doc thought. It was a long time since he had a real good meal – not that Kitty couldn't cook, but his mouth watered at the thought of the perfect steak, "Judge Brooker, you say," his eyes sparkled.

"I take that as a yes," Kitty smirked.

"Oh, yes. But please let me get these whiskers scraped off first!" Doc fussed.

Kitty chuckled, "Supper isn't until supper time, Doc. You've got the whole day," she winked.

Doc looked back in the mirror, "It might take that long," he sighed. The last time he remembered looking so awful was when he was prisoner at Libby during the war. He shuttered at the thought.

"I'll get a bath and new shirt for you," Kitty stated as she was leaving, "after you have had a shave and a haircut. And you might notice that your suit's been cleaned," she pointed out.

Doc looked down at his trousers and then back to the saloon owner, "You're a good friend, Kitty Russell," he winked with affection. Kitty playfully blew the doctor a kiss before she left the room. With a good scratch of his cheek, Doc was reminded how dear his friends were to him, even though now and again he felt under appreciated. The doctor drew in a deep breath and walked to the door to seek out Wilhelm Schmidt to get a haircut and shave.

* * *

Doc stepped out onto the boardwalk - his eyes scanned the street as he ran his hand across his clean-shaven face. A slight smile curled his moustache as he began to walk back to the Long Branch for that hot bath he wanted. The doctor's attention was drawn to Newly who brought in a buckboard with his horse tied to the back. The doctor grunted in puzzlement as he ambled over to see what the young deputy brought into town.

Newly had stopped the wagon at the base of the stairs that led up to Doc's office; Doc was even more curious. O'Brien stepped down from the buckboard, and even though he was slightly surprised to see Doc up and about, he knew that the doctor wasn't going to stay down for much longer, "How are you feeling, Doc? Newly asked.

"Not bad, considering," Doc stepped down and crossed the alley, "Whatcha got there?" he questioned.

"It's Rick Winslow's father," Newly said looking down into the wagon.

Doc peered over the side, "Howdy," he said. Then looked at Newly, "What happened to him?"

"Just like Rick said. Sloane and Jeb rode into their farm looking for fresh horses and beat him up. Pretty good too," Newly stated.

"They busted some of my ribs," Winslow senior stated.

"Well, I'm sure Newly fixed you up, just fine," Doc said with a tick of his head.

"He did. This ride wasn't that enjoyable, however," Winslow stated.

"Well, your timing it good," Doc noted; "Judge Brooker is in town to see your son," he added.

"Rick's a good boy," Winslow stated.

"I'm sure that Brooker will want to talk to you too," Doc said. "I'll see you later, Newly," he said before he left for his hot bath.

Newly assisted Phillip Winslow to a sitting position and then out of the wagon. "We'll get you up to Doc's office where you can rest. I'll bring Judge Brooker over to see you later," he told the old farmer as he assisted him up to the office.

* * *

Brooker closed the wooden door that was between the holding cells and the office of the jailhouse, "Well, he certainly seems sincere," the judge stated.

"That's the way I feel about it too," Matt said as he looked up from the paperwork he was finishing up.

The door opened and Newly O'Brien stepped into the cozy office, "Good afternoon Marshal. Judge Brooker," he acknowledged.

"Festus told us what you found at the Winslow farm. How is he?" Matt questioned the young deputy.

"He'll be all right in a while, but they worked him over really good. He's got three broken ribs and some deep bruises to his back," Newly stated. "I've got him up in Doc's office, resting for now," he thumbed over his shoulder.

"I'll see him later," Brooker said. "I'd like to talk with Doc Adams next." Brooker walked to the door, picking up his top hat from the table as he passed it. "Thanks for your time, Matt," he nodded before he left the jailhouse. Brooker placed his hat on, and strolled across the street to the Long Branch. He paused at the front door before entering the establishment, thinking about what Matt and Festus had told him about the doctor's unfortunate adventure. Brooker then pushed through the swing doors and entered the saloon. Kitty and Sam looked up from the bar; things were a little slow for the time of day.

"Good afternoon, Judge Brooker," Kitty smiled.

Brooker tipped his hat, "Good afternoon Miss Russell. Is Doctor Adams up stairs?" he asked.

Kitty nodded, "He's in room three. Just knock," she indicated.

Brooker nodded then walked across the floor to the stairs, which he climbed, taking his time. Once at room three, Brooker knocked, "Doctor Adams?" he asked through the door.

Doc opened the door, as he was in the process of buttoning up his clean white shirt. "Good day, Judge," he smiled and let the judge into the room.

"You're feeling well?" Brooker asked the doctor.

"As well as I can, given the circumstances," Doc grunted.

Brook nodded as he entered the room, "I need to talk to you about what happened," he looked at the doctor. "I'm sure you're growing tired of that as well, so as soon as we can put this matter to rest, the better it will be for everyone," the judge stated.

"Amen to that," Doc snorted and offered the judge a chair while he took one himself so that they could talk.

The two men talked for close to three hours, Doc offered his thoughts on they physiology of Sloane and Taylor, as well as that of Rick Winslow. Judge Brooker nodded, "Thank you Doctor Adams," he said as he stood up. "I'll talk to Rick's father now," he stated as he placed his hat on his head.

As it turned out, Winslow's father also told the judge about what had happened at the farm. All the stories were true which proved that it was Frankie Sloane who was indeed the leader. His death and the death of Jeb Taylor certainly would save on that trial. However, it was now a decision as to what to do with Rick Winslow – Brooker knew that the posse wanted to take the young man back, but that was based on what they believed at the time. Only Chip was in on any conversation about Rick Winslow's involvement.

Brooker sat at a table at the Long Branch, sipping on a brandy, when Doc happened to be walking by to leave. The doctor saw the judge and walked over to the table, "That looks like a serious thought," he smiled slightly.

Brooker looked up, "It is doctor. You know by rights, that young man should have a proper trial," he said before he sipped at this drink.

Doc nodded and sat down, "I know. I've thought about that too," he frowned. "I certainly am not charging him with anything. Had it been Sloane I would have volunteered to pull the lever myself," his eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Personally, I think Rick is a victim of circumstances, and with he father laid up, he's going to have to run the farm," Doc looked over to the judge who nodded.

Brooker drank some more of his brandy, "I'll talk to the Spearville posse and see if we can come to an agreement, rather than take this to court," he stated. "Seems to me there's been enough sadness," Brooker said with an unusual kindness in this voice.

"That would be awfully nice," Doc smiled.

* * *

Chip and the other men finally came to an agreement with Judge Brooker after they heard the full story about what happened to Rick and his father, "I guess it's lucky it ended the way it did," Chip stated. "Had Sloane kept running, Winslow would likely have been killed also," he added. "We didn't know who did what, but we were almost one hundred percent certain that Sloane was the mastermind. We also found out why they wanted the fresh horses," he said.

"How's that?" Matt asked.

"They robbed a fright stage and killed the driver and shotgun. We didn't know about it until the freight company reported the stage missing. One of the men managed to write down what the shooters looked like before he died from loss of blood," Chip reported.

"I guess I didn't hear about that," Matt said with a slight huff.

"Wall, ya have been kinda busy, Matthew," Festus stated. "Thanks, Festus," Matt smiled. "I guess we're in agreement then," he said as he looked at Chip and his posse, Judge Brooker, and Doc Adams. They all nodded.

Matt plucked the ring of key for the peg and unlocked the wooden door that led into the holding cells, "Rick," he said firmly causing the young man to almost jump to his feet, "Yes, marshal?" he said as he approached the bars.

"Your Pa needs you," Matt said as he unlocked the iron bar door and allowed Winslow out.

Rick stood stunned. "You mean I can go?" he finally spat out.

"Yes. Take care of your father and the farm," Matt smiled.

Rick Winslow swallowed hard as he stepped out into the main office and face what would have been his judge and jury. "Thank you," he said humbly.

Doc stepped forward, "You Pa is up in my office just across the street. Best wishes, Rick," he said as he extended his right hand. Rick gladly shook it, "Thank you! Thank you all!" he as beaming as he left the jailhouse.

Festus ticked his head, "That was purely something nice," the hill man smiled. "In fact, it's almost worth a drink, dontcha think?" he asked as he looked at the other men in the room.

Doc eyed the deputy and brushed his hand across this moustache, "I'm buying the first round," he grunted as he left the jailhouse with the other following behind.


End file.
